The Spirit Girls!
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Keiko Yukimura, girlfriend of Yusuke Urameshi. She was always stuck waiting for him whenever he'd go off to do another case. Now, she's been given the chance to be as powerful as Yusuke. With her team mates, she forms the group "THE SPIRIT GIRLS", a group of female freelance spirit detectives. -GIRL POWER-
1. Episode 1: The Eyes of Death Part 1

Hey Guys! TBOE here with another fanfiction! This one, however, will be different from my other fanfictions! I plan to take this one just like an actual anime, with episodes and all! Yup! It's a new series called "THE SPIRIT GIRLS", featuring the lovely ladies of YYH! Micki and Lilly are of my own creation while Tasha belongs to my dear friend, JournalWriter.

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

It was another sunny day in Japan. Teens were heading to school as businesses opened their doors for the day ahead of them. For KeikoYukimura, it was another day to drag Yusuke Urameshi to school. Keiko was the top student at her middle school and went into high school as the leading girl of her class. Yusuke was the worst student at the same middle school, but raked up some points going into high school. They were two love birds that were almost destined to be matched.

However, nothing prepared Keiko for the new case Koenma had set.

The bell to lunch rang throughout the high school. Because of financial efforts and business, Kurama's and Yusuke's high schools were merged. So the whole spirit gang with Keiko and Botan met up on the roof of the building, discussing their days and their laments.

"Just let me have a bit of your sandwich, goddamnit!" Yusuke shouted. Holding him back from the said sandwich was Kuwabara, his best friend.

"No way, Urameshi! I got this sandwich for me and only me, so keep your stinkin' paws off of it!" Kuwabara shouted back.

"Don't you think we should just finish eating? We do have a new assignment from Koenma." Kurama muttered, eating from his bento box. Hiei scoffed and leaned against the railing of the building roof, bored with the dispute between the dimwits. Kuwabara and Yusuke froze in place to look at Kurama in confusion.

"A new assignment?" Both asked simultaneously. They both suddenly sat down, Kuwabara eating his sandwich and Yusuke listening attentively to the fox boy.

"Yes. Apparently, there is a new group of demons set out to stop the slave trade of demons in the human world. The only problem is is that they've stolen another three artifacts from the spirit vault in order to do so." Kurama replied.

"Man, the toddler really needs to upgrade the security around that friggen vault." Yusuke muttered, rubbing his head in aggravation. Kuwabara just laughed as Hiei smirked a bit in light of the joke.

"Anyway, these demons are known as the Eyes of Death. They've been underground for years until they finally emerged to spirit world. It's strange, but no one knows the identity of the group, but they consist of 3 demons and they're very powerful." Botan added. Yusuke stood up in determination.

"This'll be easy! I just gotta find these demons, bust open their heads, and get the artifacts back. Sounds familiar." Yusuke joked again, looking to Kurama who chuckled and smiled. Hiei, however, glared at the spirit detective.

"Don't be a fool, detective. These demons are not like us. If anything, they're what Kurama and I should have been before facing you. They aren't just three rogues, they're strategists and trained for years in the dark under our noses. For all we know, they've probably training at equal rates as us are will be the strongest opponents yet." Hiei said. Yusuke looked to Hiei and lost his joking smile.

"I guess you're right, Hiei." Yusuke said before turning to Botan. "Where are they?"

"They were recently traced to a warehouse by the docks. If you go now, you could probably catch them off guard before they make any moves." Botan said, giving a map to Yusuke.

"Alright, let's just get this thing done." Kuwabara said. The four members of the spirit team stood before leaving the rooftop.

"Wait, Yusuke!" Keiko cried out, but was too late. The door to the rooftop closed and she and Botan were alone. Keiko let out a sigh; Yusuke always ran off before Keiko could intervene when it came to cases. Puu, who rested happily in Keiko's arms, looked up at Keiko with a blank stare.

"Keiko? What's wrong?" Botan asked, patting Keiko on the back. Keiko looked back at Botan with a sad face.

"Why is it that I'm always left behind, Botan? It's like I'm useless around Yusuke..." Keiko said, tears forming in her eyes. Botan jumped a bit before waving her hands frantically in desperation.

"Now, now Keiko! It's not like that! Yusuke has a job to do! He's a spirit detective! It's not your fault at all!" Botan stammered out. Keiko just sighed and began to walk towards the door before Botan remembered something. Botan took out a note from her pocket, going to Keiko and handing it to her. "Wait, Keiko! I have a message for you! Koenma got this from a messenger in Spirit World and was told to give it straight to you."

Keiko turned around and gently took the letter before looking to Botan. Botan just smiled and urged her to read. Then Keiko looked to the note. It was a sealed envelope with the scent of rose potpourri all over it. Keike opened the envelope and took out a folded sheet of paper before reading it aloud.

"Keiko Yukimura. If you read this around the spirit team, your family will be assassinated. You will come to the address below with the reaper, Botan, the spiritualist, Shizuru, and the ice maiden Yukina. Yusuke's spirit beast must be left behind. We will be waiting. The Eyes of Death."

Keiko and Botan stared paralyzed at the note.

"The Eyes of Death?! Why are they after you?! I must go get Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed, getting out her oar. Before she could fly off, however, Keiko grabbed her arm roughly.

"No! If you do, my family will be killed!" Keiko cried out. Botan stared wide eyed at Keiko.

"Then what do you intend to do?" Botan asked. Keiko looked to Botan with a face filled with courage.

"I will see these Eyes of Death. Get Yukina and Shizuru and meet me at the place. We're going in and stopping these guys before Yusuke does."

Barely an hour passes and Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan stand at the gates of an abandoned mansion. As a precaution, Keiko brought one of her family's kitchen knives for defense. The three ladies stood, staring at the darkness and feeling the power that was locked within.

"Keiko, are you sure this is a good idea? We can find a way to protect your family." Botan asked. Keiko shook her head and glared at the gates.

"No. I will not wait around for Yusuke anymore. They want me, I'll take them down like I take Yusuke down." Keiko said, stepping up to the gate. Botan couldn't help staring at the boldness of Keiko. She had become a woman with pride for her love, Yusuke, and now has the same amount of courage. "Yukina, think you can chill this lock on the gate?" Keiko asked.

The ice maiden nodded before stepping up and touching the gate lock. Within a few seconds, the lock turned into an blue ice block. Keiko, at that moment, used her foot and kicked the gate open.

"Wow, Keiko, you're just as feisty as Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed, slightly fearful of the new power Keiko now had. Keiko looked to Botan with a smile.

"Yusuke didn't get all of his attitude on his own!" Keiko joked before walking through the gate to the mansion. Yukina and Botan swiftly followed behind. They walked right up to the door as it opened wide open by itself.

Inside, a large arena was set. The place was almost as big as the dark tournament. Their steps into the space echoed in the emptiness of the building. The girls had stepped into another dimension, one unchecked by spirit world.

"What is this place?" Yukina questioned aloud. An echoed voice responded.

"You are in Demon World, ladies."

The girls instantly looked to the other side of the arena. There stood 3 women, facing the girls as if they were the team fighting against them.

One woman was a little built for a feminine woman. Broad shoulders and toned muscles lined the girl's body as she wore a grey tube top and red skirt with red stiletto heels. She was very much busty, but was only a year older than Keiko. She kept her long hair in a ponytail; her hair was black with silver tips. Her eyes were black as the night.

The second girl was as short as Yukina. Long black hair adorned her head with a white wrap headband. She was pale, and her black assassin clothes made her complexion ghostly. She had two evil-looking red eyes and a red jagan eye in the middle of her forehead. However, unlike Hiei's eye, her eye moved and scanned the girls left to right and back again.

The third wasn't a mystery within itself. Short blue hair and blue eyes, but no icy feeling around her. In fact, she was rather tomboyish-looking with a loose blue t-shirt and black baggy fighting pants. She held a large ten foot greatsword behind her skinny body and smiled at the group on the opposite side of the arena.

Suddenly, the blue girl began to speak.

"Welcome to the training area, ladies. Here is where, long ago, apparitions and others of the sort learn and train their true powers. Only we, The Eyes of Death, know of this place now."

"We invited you here because we understand your suffering against the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi." The first girl spoke. "I am Micki, and these are Lilly, the assassin, and Tasha, the blue warrior. Very simple human and American names they are, but for reason."

Keiko stared at the girls before lowering her eyes to the arena. There, in the middle, lay the three artifacts from Spirit World: The Soul Hook, The Flame Scarf, and The Cosmic Shield.

"Botan! Look!" Keiko exclaimed, pointing at the artifacts. All the girls looked and gasped. Botan began to rush for them, but was instantly stopped as the three women flash-stepped and appeared right above the artifacts.

"That won't do! We need these to help you guys out!" Tasha spoke, chuckling.

"How and why exactly are you helping us?" Yukina asked. Lilly smirked.

"Yukina, don't you wanna learn who your brother is?" She asked.

Yukina gasped and stared wide-eyed at Lilly. Both red-eyed demons stared at one another, locked in a battle of dominance through gaze, and it was obvious that Lilly was winning. Botan quickly retaliated.

"We can find that out on our own! Let's go, girls." Botan said, turning around.

"If you leave, The Yukimura's die." Lilly bluntly spoke. "We have more than just information."

Keiko quickly got angry. "What else do you want?!" Keiko shouted. Micki simple smiled.

"We know that you feel useless around the Spirit Detective. Your sadness and irritation blends so well with your spirit energy." Micki responded. Keiko stared in awe. How did these girls know of her emotions, but what did they mean by spirit energy? Keiko was just an ordinary girl.

"But Keiko is just a human. She doesn't have spirit energy!" Botan exclaimed again towards the three women. Lilly and Tasha looked to Micki, who looked back at them and cocked her head slightly back. The two then shrugged and flash-stepped back with the scarf and shield.

"Let's test that theory, shall we? Keiko, step up onto the arena platform." Micki said, taking up the hook and tying a red string around it.

Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan looked at Keiko with slight fear. Keiko kept a straight face and stepped up, standing on the edge of the platform.

"Look, we're not here to kill you. We're here to give you all the advantage you've been needing. You can't let the boys keep doing things for you. It's time for you to step up as well." Micki stated, staring at Keiko. "If you learn all we're here to teach you, we'll return to spirit world and return the items."

Keiko looked shocked for the umpteenth time that day. She really could stop the Eyes of Death before Yusuke does. She knew what she had to do. "What do you plan to teach us?" Keiko asked.

"This."

Suddenly, Micki snapped the hook at Keiko, holding the other end of the string she attached to it. It shot into Keiko's body. The girls gasped as Keiko dropped her knife and held at her chest in pain. Micki simply stared blank faced before pulling it right back out. However, she pulled something out of Keiko's body with it.

From Keiko's body, a spiritual like form floated out with the hook. It looked exactly like Keiko, but it carried a pink bow and arrow. The girls were frozen with awe. It emitted very powerful spirit energy, almost abnormal amounts of it. Keiko looked up at the form and stared in complete surprise. The spirit then brought up her bow and shot at Micki. Micki stood still and let the arrow pierce her shoulder, letting out a pained breath as the hook fell to the floor and the spirit returned into Keiko's body. Soon, the arrow faded from Micki's shoulder, letting her stand up straight in recovery.

"You, Keiko, are an energy stealer." Micki stated, brushing her shoulder off. Keiko looked to Micki in confusion, making Micki sigh before continuing. "By simply standing next to someone, you can absorb a part of their spirit energy and permanently add it to your own. The Spirit Bow and Arrow you saw your spirit shoot is your catalyst weapon. When it hits someone, it takes the same amount of energy from them as if you were standing next to them. At the rate you are, you could probably stand half an hour against Yusuke without even being touched."

Keiko could not believe what she was hearing. She had spirit energy. She could use a weapon. It was almost too unbelievable to be true, but the pain from the hook reminded her that she was in reality. Micki's eyes flashed as the hook shot back to her hands. She then untied the string from the hook and simply tossed the hook to Botan.

"Artifact one, the Soul Hook. Draws out the spirit energy of anyone it fishes it from." Micki stated before licking her finger and wiping it over her shoulder. The bruise that had formed from the spiritual arrow disappeared at the touch. Micki then began walking slowly towards Keiko. "Your Spirit Bow and Arrow aren't powerful enough to pierce and rip through skin, yet. Through training, it can become as powerful as Yusuke's Spirit Gun. You've seen him fight. Show me what you're capable of."

Keiko stood afraid at Micki's approach. She was far away and walking slow, but Keiko was unsure of what to do. It was most likely fight or be beaten down to learn more. Micki held that kind of aura over Keiko.

"Keiko! Use your bow and arrow!" Shizuru shouted, snapping Keiko back into the moment from her fear.

By instinct, Keiko held her arms up like she was holding a bow and arrow. To her surprise and the girls' surprise, a pink bow and arrow appeared in her hands, ready to fire. Upon that, Micki jolted into a run for Keiko. Keiko screamed in fright and let go of the arrow, letting it fly at her attacker. Micki smiled for a quick second before letting it pierce through her chest and falling back on her butt. It began to slowly fade, revealing another, larger bruise on Micki's chest.

"Still not enough. You need more training to make it more powerful." Micki stated, rubbing her chest again and standing. She then turned around and began to walk towards her two companions.

Suddenly, rage began to fill Keiko's mind. She could slap the hell out of Yusuke, but she can't make her weapon as strong as him. There was no logic in that other than physical training. Blinded by rage, Keiko loaded up another spirit arrow, as if the arrow was behind her in a quiver, and shot again. This arrow was different, however. As soon as it left the touch of the bow, it began to expand and it flew quicker at its target. Micki looked behind her, hearing the wind being cut in the arrow's path, slightly surprised.

As soon as she did, the arrow pierced into Micki's back, making her fly forward onto the ground. As it faded, it left a basketball sized bruise on Micki's back and a small slit where the arrow pierced her body.

Tasha smirked and Lilly scoffed. Tasha then jumped onto the arena with her shield and smiled widely.

"Damn, that was a good shot! Good job! Just knocked the wind out of Micki and left a little scratch! Better than we expected, Keiko." Tasha said proudly. Micki, as Tasha spoke, stood and jumped down from the platform, done with her current job. Tasha smirked and held out her shield. "But now, we need to see Shizuru."

What else does the Eyes of Death have planned for the girls? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	2. Episode 1: The Eyes of Death Part 2

EPISODE 1 PART 2 - THE EYES OF DEATH! Hope you all enjoy!

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

Keiko and her girls stood in the midst of the Demon world in a training facility long forgotten. The Eyes of Death, the Urameshi team's new enemy, threatened Keiko and her friends to come, holding the life of Keiko's family over their heads. Upon arriving, the Eyes of Death made a deal. If Keiko allowed the members of the demon group to teach her and her friends what they planned to share, they would return to spirit world and return the items they stole. Keiko agreed and has learned of her inner powers as an energy stealer. Now, what does the group have planned for Shizuru?

-

Tasha, the blue warrior, smirked as she held up her shield. It looked like a simple steel shield with a small black orb jewel in the center. Keiko looked back to Shizuru only to see Shizuru right next to her, smoking a cigarette with her other hand in her pocket.

"Go ahead, Keiko. I got this." Shizuru said plainly, letting out a smoke-filled breath. Keiko looked at Shizuru for a second before nodded and stepping down from the platform. Yukina and Botan, worried sick for Keiko, tended to her chest wound. It was a small scratch, despite the hook going into her body, so it was easily healed. Tasha laughed.

"Smoking's bad for you, you know. Kills the lungs." Tasha commented. Shizuru just stared blank-faced at Tasha, keeping the cigarette in her mouth.

"Tell me something I don't know." Shizuru replied. Tasha lost her smile and put up her shield once again.

"This is the Cosmic Shield. It's said to only obey the one destined to hold its cosmic spiritual power. I've been able to hold it, but I can't unlock it's power. Only the person it was destined for can unlock it's hidden weapon and power. We think that person is you, Shizuru." Tasha stated. Shizuru smiled, unbelieving of the comments she was hearing.

"You've have got to be kidding me. I'm no fighter. I'm just an older sister." Shizuru replied, dropping the bud of her cigarette and stepping on it. Tasha shook her head.

"And Keiko's just a girlfriend and look what that has gotten her. Shizuru, you're the sister of a Urameshi Team member. Obviously, the power runs in the family, but it just so happened to take a different shape with you. We figured, why not try the Cosmic Shield?" Tasha continued. "If you wanna shut me up, hold your hand out and call for it."

Shizuru looked to Tasha skeptically before sighing and holding out her hand.

"Cosmic Shield, com'ere." Shizuru commanded.

All of a sudden, Tasha was forced back as the Shield disappeared from her hand. Tasha grunted as she hit the floor and looked at Shizuru. Shizuru stared wide-eyed at the shield that had appeared on her arm.

"W-what the hell?!" Shizuru muttered, frozen from confusion and fear from the recent event. The shield began to glow a dark green energy on Shizuru's arm, making her eyes get wider. "W-what the hell does this thing do?!"

Tasha just chuckled and looked at Shizuru's fear-filled form.

"It's the Cosmic Shield, made to lock in the powers of the cosmics for a millenia. It was too powerful to be let out to any random person, so long ago, a group of psychics locked the power away in a shield. By itself, it was a simple steel shield, but the power it held was immense. Spirit World took a hold of it and locked it away, for it to never be used again. However, one such person has proven to be the one to hold it's tremendous power: you." Tasha explained, jumping back up onto her feet. As she dusted herself off, she laughed. "If you still don't believe me, call upon the Cosmic Spear."

Shizuru looked to Tasha in disbelief and slight fear before looking to the shield again.

"Spear." Shizuru commanded. Suddenly, the shield began to float into the air and turned into a long spear made of green energy over Shizuru's head. It sparkled as if it was a reflection of the stars in the sky at night. It gently lowered down to hands reach for Shizuru, who took it fearfully. Tasha smirked and drew out her great sword.

"I hope you're ready for me, Shizuru. Shock isn't going to stop me." Tasha said, charging up a dark blue energy around her sword. Shizuru stared at Tasha for a second before taking the spear in both of her hands and standing defensively with it in front of her. Tasha let out a loud battle cry before charging at Shizuru, the sword right behind her. Tasha then jumped up and brought the sword over her head. "Prepare yourself!"

As Tasha swung her sword down, Shizuru brought her spear up to block. As the sword hit the spear, a large barrier forged itself around Shizuru, making Tasha bounce off back to her spot. Shizuru couldn't help but just stay shocked at herself and the predicament she was in. Tasha just chuckled and placed the sword on her shoulder in excitement.

"See? You're the one the Cosmic Shield was set for. Of course, Spirit World won't just give you the Shield, so through training, we can draw out as much power from it into you as we can." Tasha said with a grin. Shizuru dropped the spear and stared at it as it transformed back into the Shield. Today was just full of surprises. Tasha chuckled again before walking back to her group, jumping down beside Micki. Shizuru, light-headed from the shock, fell back onto her butt, eyes locked on the shield.

Lilly's lips formed an irritated line on her face as she looked at Shizuru. She then flash-stepped up and kicked the shield at Shizuru, sending both flying towards the guest group. Upon instinct, Botan held out her arms to catch her. Botan and Shizuru fell to the ground, colliding from the impact. Keiko and Yukina ran up to both, worried as can be over them.

"Not so fast, Ice Maiden. You're next." Lilly's voice rang out. Yukina looked up at Lilly, slightly fearful at her title being called. Keiko looked to Yukina and nodded, silently saying it was okay. Yukina took a breath before stepping up onto the platform, pulling up the bottom of her kimono to do so. Lilly kept her irritated face. "I'm not even going to tell you what power you have; it's kind of obvious. This is just a test to see how much of your power you know."

Yukina looked to Lilly, locked once again in a battle of dominance through each other's eyes. Yukina began to chill the air around her, just like in Tarukane's mansion, and stood completely still. Lilly smirked a bit.

"That's something. At least you know that much. That torture Tarukane put you through must have been the perfect way to learn." Lilly said. Yukina's eyes widened as the memories of Tarukane's mansion filled her mind. Lilly smirked even more as the freezing temperature stopped. "Must have hit a little memory nerve. Oh well."

Yukina stared at Lilly with sadness and very slight anger in her ruby eyes. Lilly simply stared back with her blood red eyes. It became a battle of the eyes once more.

"You don't know what I've been through, Miss Lilly." Yukina said softly.

"Oh, as a matter of fact, I do. In fact, I would say my predicament was worse than yours, unless you were imprisoned at birth just because you could breathe." Lilly retorted bluntly. Yukina's eyes gently widened in shock. Lilly sighed and took out the Flame Scarf. "Enough babble. Show me your powers, Ice Maiden."

Yukina sighed and stood still once again, forming an ice barrier around her body. Lilly smirked a bit.

"Come, now, is that all? Surely you can do something on the offensive side." Lilly said. Yukina just stared at the assassin with a completely blank face. Lilly growled a bit before tossing the scarf at Yukina.

As it landed on the ground, it transformed into a large flaming snake. It hissed and stared at Yukina with empty ember eyes. Yukina's eyes grew slightly fearful as she rapidly made the temperature colder around her barrier. Lilly smirked.

"I guess you recognize this beast. The Flame Serpent. The mortal enemy of the Ice Maidens. Long ago, when the ice maidens separated themselves from from man, the men they left behind forged an ultimate punishment: The Flame Serpent. They disguised it as a scarf so if an Ice Maiden found it, they would be enchanted by it and bring it to their village. Once there, the Flame Serpent would chase out or kill every ice maiden in the village. Those that weren't killed would be enslaved by the men who forged it. Fortunately, Spirit World got a hold of it and took it into their vault for safekeeping." Lilly said, chuckling a bit. Yukina looked to Lilly with fear. Was Lilly really wanting to kill her? The Flame Serpent reared back its head and wrapped it's body around Yukina's barrier, tightening around it. Yukina flinched and kept her power up, not wanting to be killed by the beast. Lilly walked towards Yukina, smirking at the sight.

"It's useless to keep it up. It can break most ice defensive spells. You need to fight it head on to make it stop." Lilly explained, putting her hands in her pockets. Yukina could feel the heat trying to melt through her barrier. She kept trying to fight it with another gust of cold air, but found no success in keeping the snake at bay.

"Yukina! Be careful!" Keiko shouted out, very fearful for her friend's well-being. Yukina kept her focus to the snake that was attacking her. The heat began to get to her, hindering her concentration on her barrier. She had to think quick. It was almost upon her.

All of a sudden, Yukina screamed in a high pitch. The barrier around her shattered and flew from her body out like a grenade of ice. The Serpent was sent flying out into the stands, crash landing and exploding instantly. The scarf was all that remained in the rubble. It floated gently from its place into Botan's hands. Yukina was left still in her place, her barrier broken around her. Lilly, however, remained unscathed on the platform with a smirk on her face.

"Finally, something useful." Lilly commented. "Perhaps you're not as weak as you appear."

Yukina stared at Lilly with slight insult. As Yukina stared, her eyes flashed a slight icy blue. Lilly's eyes widened slightly before chuckling.

"Scary. I'm trembling in fear." Lilly mocked before ripping off her right sleeve, revealing multiple scars on her arm. Yukina just watched as Lilly's eyes turned black and her arm became covered in a black shade. Lilly's jagan eye began to glow a black aura as Lilly began to walk for Yukina. "I'll show you the true meaning of fear."

"Lilly." Micki's voice rang. "One more step and you'll be sorry."

Lilly stopped and turned her head towards Micki. "Oh, really? And how so?" Lilly growled.

"Take a look."

Lilly turned her head back and saw it. Keiko had fired up her bow and arrow and was ready to release the arrow. Keiko seemed different, however. Her eyes were changed from their chocolate brown to a heavenly pink color and the aura around her seemed to flare up.

Lilly sighed and shifted back, glaring. "Pathetic." Lilly spat before flash-stepping back to the center of the arena. "You wouldn't have hurt me."

Micki and Tasha joined Lilly and smiled with Tasha patting Lilly hard in the back.

"Don't mind Lilly. She's very hot-headed." Micki stated, laughing a bit. Lilly grunted as Tasha laughed hysterically.

"Hot-headed?! More like lava-headed!" Tasha laughed out. Lilly then proceeded to brawl with Tasha, their fight covered by the dirt and dust on the ground. Micki cleared her throat and walked up to the group.

"As we promised, we gave back the artifacts. We will return to spirit world, but not before making another offer." Micki continued. Keiko looked to Micki with confusion. What else did this group want? "Keiko, would you like to learn more of your powers?"

Keiko stared at Micki wide-eyed. Was Micki really offering to help her learn about her new powers?

"What's the catch?" Botan inquired curiously. Micki smiled again.

"We figured you'd be suspicious. Might as well tell you. You see, we need a team. A team of 6 to be precise. For an upcoming tournament called the Black Lotus Tournament. Females only. It's usually set up to make sure male demons don't go thinking female demons are weaker, but this tournament is different. Humans have gotten involved and now it's run just like the Dark Tournament. The three of us have been invited to join, but cannot because we lack three more members." Micki explained before frowning. "Our families are in danger because if we don't go to the tournament, an assassin set will kill our families. Thus we needed to contact you three and convince you all to help us. In return, we would train you up and ready you for the tournament."

The girls stared at Micki in disbelief. She was seriously asking for help? Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan looked to Keiko, who seemed to be the only one there with a serious face on.

Despite her calm demeanor, millions of thoughts ran through Keiko's head. She didn't know what to do. If she said yes, she would be risking her life just like Yusuke. She would have to train for a long period of time before this tournament. If she said no, she would never experience what Yusuke experienced and would always be kept waiting for him forever.

"When is this tournament?" Yukina asked.

"It's in 3 weeks. However, in this dimension, we can slow the very fabric of human time so we can train as long as you needed to before the tournament." Micki responded.

Keiko had made up her mind.

"When do we start?"

-

Ever since that day, Keiko would run to the mansion right after school. Yukina stayed in the mansion with the Eyes of Death because of the distance and Shizuru would always leave food for Kuwabara in case he asked any questions. To avoid the irritated Yusuke (who was mad for not finding the Eyes of Death), she would claim to stay at school, but would sneak out the back and go to the mansion.

Within the confines of the mansion, Tasha, Micki, and Lilly would activate the time fabric spell, which gave them enough time any day to train properly. Lilly would train Yukina under the watchful eye of Botan, who was sworn to secrecy. Botan was given a demonic cattle prod for Lilly, should she get out of control in her anger. Tasha took to Shizuru, teaching her hand to hand combat as well as spiritual power weaponry. Little by little, Tasha would withdraw cosmic energy from the Shield to give to Shizuru, who would feel the same pain as Yusuke during his test with Genkai, but in much much smaller doses.

Keiko, however, was under the watch and care of Micki. Keiko demanded to train as hard as Yusuke, so she could understand and feel Yusuke's thoughts during his training and fighting. Micki reluctantly agreed to train her at Yusuke's level, warning her that she could leave with bruises and pains. Keiko didn't care. She was determined to understand her love's pain.

Micki would teach her archery and masterful sense of spiritual awareness, using her breath as a relaxant for attacking accuracy, but at the same time, using rage as a power-up for her attacks. Constantly, Micki would switch between insult to comfort and ease to throw Keiko off, but Keiko would be quick to respond and do exactly as Micki demanded with almost great ease.

"Just like school, eh? Always the best." Micki would complement. Keiko would just smile and continue training. Yukina would always heal Keiko, knowing that she would face Yusuke the very next day.

Soon, Micki stopped Keiko and took her to a private area in the mansion.

"What's going on?" Keiko asked.

"First of all, you look truly magnificent, Keiko. Just take a look at yourself." Micki said, pointing to a mirror on the wall. Keiko looked over and gasped. Keiko's body went from plain jane to curvy and toned in a matter of 4 hardcore training days. She almost couldn't recognize herself. "The one thing I worry about is that Yusuke will notice."

Keiko nodded in understanding and looked to Micki.

"What should I do?" Keiko inquired.

"Call off sick from school or tell them you have to go on an emergency vacation. Stay away from Yusuke's sight. He'll figure out something's wrong." Micki answered. Keiko knew it would be hard, but she understood why.

"Second, I need to give you something. The tournament is a little more than 2 weeks away and I'd like you to have something in case a disaster happens like in the Dark Tournament." Micki said. Keiko tilted her head in confusion but let Micki do her work.

(AAAAAAAAND I'm ending that episode with a cliffhanger -evilface-)

The tournament is very soon, but is Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina ready to be like the Urameshi Team? Will Keiko be as powerful as Yusuke? Find out on the next Episode of The Spirit Girls!


	3. Episode 2: Bon Voyage, Yusuke!

Heya! This is the third episode of The Spirit Girls! Want to be a competitor or spectator to the Black Lotus Tournament? GO TO THE NEXT PAGE AND FILL OUT A FORM AND REVIEW THIS STORY WITH IT!

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina proved their prowess on the battlefield and retrieved the artifacts stolen from spirit world from The Eyes of Death. However, they had another deal struck with them. The Eyes of Death requested the merging of their group and Keiko's for a tournament called the Black Lotus tournament, now run just like the Dark Tournament for mainly women. Keiko quickly accepted and began training as did Yukina and Shizuru.

-

Soon, the three weeks for the Black Lotus Tournament came and went. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru kept training almost at the ferocity of the Urameshi Team and became as strong as they could be within the time frame given to them.

Using her rogue skills, Micki forged two letters of a fake internship for Keiko to give to her parents and to her school faculty. They quickly gave praise and congratulations to Keiko and almost instantly agreed to let her go without penalty. That's what you got for being the best of your class.

Keiko began to pack a large bag, staring into it in slight nervousness. This will be the first time she'll have fought real demons. It won't be training anymore; it will be the real thing. Keiko regained her courage and nodded to herself in self-confidence.

"You can do this, Keiko. Have faith and you'll prove to Yusuke that you aren't useless anymore." Keiko said to herself aloud. She then zipped up her bag, set it down, and rolled it out of her home.

Keiko had to walk to her destination, the airport. Tasha informed Keiko that cars would speed right through the deceptive barrier that hid the plane set for Black Lotus Isle. Keiko understood, though. It was dangerous anyway to make anyone drive her to a dangerous mission. As Keiko walked, however, she was stopped.

The Urameshi team stood between her and the remaining 5 minute walk to the airport.

"Yusuke? Guys? What's going on?" Keiko asked, confused and slightly worried. Yusuke walked up to Keiko with a largely worried face.

"Keiko, what's going on? You're not acting like yourself. You keep wearing bulky clothes over your uniform and that's not you at all." Yusuke asked, running a caring hand over her head. Keiko blushed but kept her mind on what she had just heard. Keiko knew that Yusuke was onto her, but how much?

"I've been getting sick lately, Yusuke. That's all." Keiko replied, smiling softly.

"You sure don't look sick, Keiko." Kuwabara commented, putting his hands into his pockets. Keiko looked to Kuwabara for a split second before looking back into Yusuke's eyes. Something inside her kept crying out to tell him the truth, but she couldn't. Too much was at stake and Keiko sacrificed too much for it.

"That's because I've been trying to get better before my first internship. I don't want to look bad for my first day." Keiko responded again. It was becoming easier and easier to keep up the lies. It was for Yusuke's own good and her own good that she had to pass this test set before her. Once it finishes, she would tell Yusuke everything, but it couldn't be now.

"Keiko... I'm really-" Yusuke began before being interrupted.

"Miss Yukimura? You'll be late for your plane. Please come with me." An older woman's voice echoed through the street. Everyone turned to see an older woman walking towards them. She had an American thread business suit, a black lotus on her lapel, and a cane for her old balance.

Keiko looked at the black lotus and instantly understood. She then grabbed Yusuke's face and kissed him gently.

"I'll be fine, Yusuke. I promise. There's nothing you need to worry about. I'm fine. I'll be back soon." Keiko said with a loving smile. She then left with the older woman for the airport.

"Well, that settles it." Kurama muttered, once Keiko was out of earshot.

"Yea. Keiko's lying." Yusuke responded, his face as worried as can be.

-

Keiko was taken to a private section of land, where a large group of jet planes sat on the runway. The older woman lead her to a jet that said, in bold letters on the belly, 'Team Yukimura'. Keiko smiled and looked to the woman.

"Thank you very much for helping me back there, ma'am. May I ask why you did?" Keiko asked, bowing her head. The older woman just smiled and walked away towards another jet. Keiko watched her walk away before going up and entering the jet.

Inside, it was another dimension. There was a small living room and kitchen mix in the main area and in the back there was a hallway that led to everyone's rooms. Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and Tasha sat in the living room playing cards as Lilly sat on the couch, staring out the window, and Micki was cooking a large meal for everyone.

The four playing cards stopped and looked at Keiko before smiling widely in unison and going to hug her in greetings.

"Finally! We were worried sick that the boys caught on and kidnapped you!" Botan exclaimed.

"No-no, it's okay. A nice old woman intervened and brought me here from them." Keiko said with a smile. Micki smiled at the comment.

"I sent a request of aid to her, but I didn't think she would get you herself." Micki spoke aloud, stirring a large soup that was in a pot on the stove. Keiko moved up slightly to Micki.

"Who was she?" Keiko asked.

"That was Madame Kayafume, the head of the Black Lotus committee." Micki replied. "She is the oldest human in the committee, running at eighty-seven years, but through demon magic and healing, she still has the strength to live on for another hundred years."

Keiko was wowed. She didn't believe a human could extend their life, but she guessed that's the power of demon magic. Keiko looked to the rest of the group and smiled before dropping her stuff in her room and joining the game of cards. Because of the magic of the plane, they didn't even feel it start up and fly up into the sky. Everything inside stayed level, so the competitors were comfortable before a bloody tournament.

Micki finished dinner and everyone sat around the dinner table to eat. Jokes were told and stories were shared, but one thing lingered on Keiko's mind.

"Micki, Tasha, Lilly, how did you learn of us?" Keiko asked curiously. Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan looked to Keiko before looking to the other three in new-peaked curiosity as well. Tasha and Micki laughed as Lilly grunted.

"I'm Shuichi's Adopted sister! I was an orphan in a funding orphanage and Shiori adopted me." Tasha said chuckling.

"Funding orphanage?" Botan asked curiously.

"It's an orphanage that is like a careplace. Instead of adopting and taking home a child, you adopt and pay money once a month to give clothes and proper school supplies to them. They are fed and have a roof over their heads and funding orphanages understand that some couples want to adopt but can't afford a place big enough to host a child or can't in their busy schedules. Thus funding orphanages came to play." Tasha explained. "Miss Shiori adopted me after Shuichi was born because she felt she could handle it. She always managed to get me clothes and supplies and things I needed, so I worked a part time job to help her out with her bills and whatnot. Eventually, she stopped paying and went to the hospital. I visited her every day, but constantly avoided Shuichi because Shiori was afraid to lose his love if he found out she adopted another child and was paying to care for me. After she recovered, I began to learn about Shuichi and learned of his Kurama side, which led me to Yusuke, then to you."

Micki smiled and chuckled.

"I may not look like it, but I'm Kurama's girlfriend." Micki simply stated. The four girls stood and leaned in in shock, exclaiming 'WHAT?!' simultaneously. Micki chuckled and blushed as Tasha laughed loudly. "Yup. I've been Kurama's secret girlfriend for a couple years now. I've been his friend ever since elementary school, but then he stole my first kiss and then asked me out and suddenly we became boyfriend and girlfriend. A lot of his fans didn't really like that, so we decided to keep our relationship a private matter until our senior year, so I wouldn't get bombarded with hate. I call him Shuichi so he thinks I'm just a human that doesn't know any better, but I know almost everything about him. I don't know why, but I felt like I had a connection to him. One day, I'll figure it out, but I found out about your guys through his friendship with Yusuke."

Keiko stared at Micki with shock. Micki knew about Kurama, but never told him she knew. Micki was very different from Keiko, who was forced to learn everything in front of Yusuke. It was almost envy-worthy. Lilly broke Keiko's thoughts with her grunt.

"I fought Hiei a long time ago. He'll never admit it, but we ended in a draw. I knew him, then Yusuke, then you girls." Lilly explained.

"It seems we all were closer than expected." Shizuru said, taking a swig from her can of beer. Micki chuckled.

"Yea. Whenever there was trouble, I would always find a way to 'go on vacation' or something not to inconvenience Kurama or unease his mind while he battled." Micki explained. Tasha grinned.

"Kurama didn't even know me, so I was able to hide from the team well." Tasha said. Lilly sighed and continued to eat.

"Is human food always this... strange?" Lilly muttered. Yukina looked to her plate and shook her head.

"I've had human food like this and it tastes wonderful." Yukina responded. Lilly glared at Yukina before stabbing her fork into the large chicken breast on her own plate and chowing down on it. Everyone laughed and had a great dinner.

-

Meanwhile, in spirit world...

"OGRE! WHY IS BOTAN NOT HERE?!" Koenma's voice rang out in anger. Jorge ran in, nervous upon all degrees of his boss.

"I don't know sir! She's been unresponsive since she was sent to deliver the mission to Yusuke and the others." Jorge reported. Koenma slouched in his chair, looking at his desk in confusion.

"I don't understand. Where could that silly girl be?" Koenma thought aloud.

"Hey Koenma! We need your help!" A familiar voice echoed. Koenma stood slightly worried in his seat, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Y-Yusuke! I have my own problems to deal with, right now! What exactly do you need at a time like this!?" Koenma shouted back as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei appeared into the office.

"It's Keiko." Yusuke said sternly. Koenma stopped and stared at Yusuke in confusion.

"What about Keiko? What happened?" Koenma asked.

"We're not sure. Yusuke noticed that she was acting strangely and we can confirm that she was very distant. We have reason to believe Keiko is not going to an internship and should be deemed missing." Kurama explained.

"Yea. Shizuru and Yukina's missing, too! They weren't at Genkai's temple and Genkai wouldn't tell us anything!" Kuwabara said worriedly. Koenma rubbed his chin and thought to himself, sitting back down.

"I see.. this is interesting. All the girls are missing with one having a reason to leave. Botan's gone too." Koenma muttered out. "There's only one thing to do. Trace them."

The boys looked at Koenma with confused looks before Koenma took out his remote and clicked a button, making the large screen appear before the desk. The boys then moved to stand beside Koenma as he began to press random buttons on his remote. Soon, 4 markers appeared with pictures of each girl missing on the screen before a map of the world appeared behind them. It waited a second before making them circle each other and join together at a point over the Atlantic Ocean. The boys stared really confused at the screen as it zoomed in and then gasped at the sight. They were able to see a fast-flying jet with the name "Team Yukimura" on the side of it and a Black Lotus insignia on the wings.

"Team Yukimura? What the heck does that mean?" Kuwabara asked, lost. Yusuke stared at the jet in shock and confusion.

"There's three other entities on the plane, but we're having a hard time identifying them. It may take a minute." Koenma stated, looking at the plane as well.

"Can't you just zoom in and look inside?" Kuwabara asked, making Koenma fall off his chair.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Koenma muttered before clicking another button. Suddenly, the jet was zoomed in and the sight made the boys gasp again.

They saw Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and a mysterious blue woman playing cards as a woman in black sat at the window and a woman with scantily clad clothes washing dishes.

"Micki?" Kurama muttered, wide-eyed and slightly blushing at the sight of her in barely any clothes.

"Onna?" Hiei muttered, looking at the woman in black with familiarity.

"Shizuru? Yukina?" Kuwabara asked loudly to no one, staring at both having fun.

"Botan!?" Koenma exclaimed, shocked at the sight.

Yusuke remained silent, staring wide eyed at the scene before him. Keiko didn't have any bulky clothes on. In fact, she was wearing a sports bra and shorts, revealing her well-toned body. A feeling of carnal desire ran through Yusuke's body, but his mind was too lost in confusion.

"Where are they going?" Kurama asked Koenma. Koenma zoomed out and looked at the jet again, rubbing his chin. A second passed before Koenma gasped and screamed in fear.

"They're going to the Black Lotus Tournament!" Koenma exclaimed, pointing at the black lotus insignias. "That's a team plane, meaning they're going to participate and fight in the tournament!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Koenma in fright.

"FIGHT?!" The boys exclaimed simultaneously. Yusuke instantly turned his head back to the screen as it zoomed back in.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed before bum-rushing to the screen and leaning against it as if he could teleport to her with it.

"YUSUKE! You can't go through the screen, you moron! We have to fly to the tournament and stop them!" Koenma shouted.

"What is the Black Lotus Tournament?!" Kuwabara asked, filled with fear.

"The Black Lotus Tournament is a tournament set for only female apparitions and demons. It's the one, prove women can fight like men, and two, to determine who's the best powered females in the three worlds." Koenma explained. "Hundreds of females go to this tournament and only 6 win. The prize is a wish of their choice, just like the Dark Tournament. The battlefield is chosen every year at random and this year, it's to be held on a secret island in the middle of the Atlantic called 'Gruesome Isle'."

Yusuke stared at Koenma with the most serious and darkest face he ever gave anyone before commanding the group.

"Let's go."

Yusuke and the gang have found out Team Yukimura and where they plan to go: The Black Lotus Tournament! Worried for the ones they care for, they now travel to Gruesome Island to stop the girls. But do the girls need saving? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	4. OC FORM FOR BLACK LOTUS TOURNAMENT!

Hey! This form is for participation in the Black Lotus Tournament! ONLY GIRLS CAN BE COMPETITORS! Men can either be endorsers to a team, spectators, or maybe even referee!

NAME:

GENDER:

RACE:

POWERS/WEAPONS:

PERSONALITY:

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:

THOUGHTS ON A MEMBER OF THE SPIRIT GIRLS (You're choice):

GIRLS - WHO WILL YOU FIGHT IN THE TOURNAMENT FROM THE SPIRIT GIRLS?:


	5. Episode 3: The Black Lotus Tournament

HEY GUYS! NEW EPISODE! YAY! Featuring OC's Alexander, Clavela, and Cauldron! YAY OCS!

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

Gruesome Isle. The setting for the infamous Black Lotus Tournament. Hundreds of teams from all three worlds gathered in one spot to determine the strongest female team ever. Many die. Team Yukimura, a group of impromptu girls, now fly to this Isle, ready to fight. Team Urameshi flies right behind them to stop them.

-

Soon, the jet began to land on the solid ground of Gruesome Island. The girls began to wake up slowly but surely and fixed themselves up before leaving the jet, smelling the air around them. The smell was clear and fragrant with exotic flowers as it rushed into the senses of the Yukimura Team. Jets landed all over the area around them, letting out other teams onto the isle. Soon, the whole Yukimura Team was off the jet and onto the soil of the isle.

"Ahhh! It smells amazing here! Much more fragrant than Hangneck Island!" Botan cheered, taking a deep whiff of the smells around her.

"I wouldn't want to inhale too much, Botan. The flowers you're smelling can only grow from absorbing blood." Micki commented with a smile. Botan instantly stopped her inhale and covered her nose and mouth upon instinct. Tasha laughed and hit Botan on the back, making her exhale and cough.

"Don't sweat over it so much! You're forgetting about the native animals that naturally die off and give the plants food!" Tasha laughed out. Botan sighed and nodded. Keiko, however, was entranced by the sight of the isle. The flowers were blooming in an amazing range of colors and styles. It was like entering a new world with a new set of eyes; instead of being a spectator, Keiko was a competitor. Yukiko gently tapped Keiko's shoulder and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Keiko, we should probably head to the hotel." Yukina said, pointing to the luggage the team brought with.

"We don't have to worry about the luggage Yukina. Look." Shizuru stated and pointed to a group of humans who were dressed as bellboys. They approached the teams and bowed.

"May we take your luggage? We're from the hotel for the tournament." The main bellboy said.

"Absolutely. The insurance, please?" Micki responded, holding out her hand. To the girl's shock and slight disgust, the bellboy smiled and dug his fingers against his chest, drawing out a small floating orb and handing it to Micki.

"We'll have it in your room within the hour. When it is complete, we'll notify the hotel head and they'll call back the soul, in case you don't come back in time." The bellboy said with a smile before snapping his fingers. The other bellboys quickly gathered the luggage and began to rush towards the Hotel, knowing that their leader's soul was on the line. The girls were kind of shocked but then looked to Micki who just smiled and gently tossed it into the air, making it disappear.

"He got his soul back, but he won't figure that out until our luggage is in our room." Micki said before heading out towards the direction the other teams were heading. Lilly followed right after, unfazed by the whole event. The other girls looked at each other, shrugging, before rushing and following right after.

The crowd of teams walked down a paved out path through a forest. The Yukimura team stuck close together, huddled around the tallest woman in the team, Shizuru. For what seemed like an hour, the crowd began to separate and file out into a large field in front of a large arena building. It looked very similar to the Dark Tournament building, which struck a little fearful cord with Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko.

Suddenly, a figure appeared on the patio of the building. A fanfare sounded as the figure danced around a bit in excitement.

"Welcome to the infamous, blood-rushing, heart-pumping, all-female Black Lotus Tournament!" An eccentric voice echoed out from a large speaker set on the patio. Large cheers invaded the air in response, knowing whose voice it was. "I'm your hostess of the mostess, Koto!"

The Dark Tournament ex-spectators stared at the patio with a conjoined look of 'Are-you-kidding-me?' across their faces.

"Now, I won't be the only host of this tournament. According to the Black Lotus Rules, there has to be referees of both sexes! So here is our special guest, Alexander Thompson!" Koto announced, extending her arm to her side. From the shadows of the building stepped a tall and lanky man in an American Military outfit. A mess of off-white hair adorned his head as black shades covered his eyes. At the sight, Botan gasped and grew frozen in fear.

"Huh? Botan, what's wrong?" Keiko asked the frozen grim reaper. Botan tried to respond, but the only noises that came out of her mouth were stutters and stammers of fear. Keiko then grabbed Botan's shoulders and began to almost violently shake her friend. "Botan! Snap out of it! What's wrong?!"

"Dahhh! That's Alexander, a grim reaper like me under Koenma! He's the most ruthless of all, unlike little ole me. If there's a soul out there, he takes them straight to their destination no matter how much the soul is worth for resurrection. If there isn't a place for it, he takes the soul to Koenma, and with Koenma being afraid of Alex just stepping into his office, Koenma will send the soul in the wrong place on accident just to get Alex out of the room! Of course, after the soul is delivered, Alex would the first to tell King Yama and Koenma would end up with at least 100 spankings!" Botan explained, pointing in the direction of Alexander. The group, besides Micki, Tasha, and Lilly, instantly looked at Botan with fright. "What's even worse is that he knows me and hates me for being lenient towards souls! He's always wanted to catch me break a rule and de-commission me, but with me being so close to Koenma, I was never in the position to make a mistake, no matter how lenient I was."

"But.. you're not with Koenma now, Botan..." Yukina stated quietly.

"That's the thing! If he sees me, he'll have me hauled off to Spirit World and will demand my decommission as a grim reaper for not doing my job! Then Koenma will find out everything and he'll tell the boys!" Botan whimpered out.

"What?!" The girls, including the three Eyes of Death, exclaimed simultaneously. The group then slowly looked in the direction of Alexander and froze. Even with his shades on, they could feel his gaze upon their group. They girls instantly looked to Botan who, surprisingly, changed into a disguise. She suddenly was wearing a grey trench coat with a large fedora with her blue hair tucked into the fedora.

"And now, a word from the Head of The Black Lotus Committee, Madame Kayafume!" Koto states, stepping away from Alex and making room for the Head to step up from the shadows. Koto handed her a mic and stood, smiling up a storm for another tournament. Madame Kayafume cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Black Lotus Tournament. To the spectators and sponsors, I promise you will not be disappointed with the power and strength here. Raise high honors for the fighters you will see in this event. To the competitors, I wish you all the very best of luck. You all hold powerful strength and energy and should be proud to be here to fight. And now, as Head of the Black Lotus Committee, I now announce the Tournament.. OPEN!"

The large crowd cheered in excitement. The Yukimura team even felt some slight excitement, despite their previous fears. Koto cheered as well as Alex simply fixed his glasses, unfazed. Getting out a microphone of her own, Koto began to speak.

"The first teams that will fight are Team Kayeshu and Team Yukimura!"

The girls stopped being excited in shock. The crowd around them widened up and gave space to the group and to another circle of girls, who were glaring right at the team. Unfazed, Lilly began to walk towards the arena, ahead of the girls. Micki spotted Lilly and followed suit, quickly followed by the rest of the girls and the other team. After the two teams entered the building, the crowd began to file in chaotically.

-

As the Yukimura team set up in the resting room, Keiko looked out the window at the views to the ocean.

"To think we'd be the first to fight." Keiko muttered. Lilly scoffed.

"I'm not surprised. We were set up to fight first." Lilly commented, staring coldly at the wall and she leaned against the opposite side of the room. Yukina looked at Lilly in confusion.

"What do you mean, set up?" Yukina asked, confused at what Lilly meant.

"Meaning that the committee wants us out or dead as soon as possible." Tasha replied bluntly, sharpening her greatsword. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan looked at Tasha in fearful shock with a simultaneous gasp.

"It's true, my dears. We've become a threat in a way, but I guess that was my fault for not thinking about it and preparing us sooner." Micki spoke out apologetically. Shizuru finished her cigarette she had been smoking from outside and snuffed it out beneath her shoe.

"How are we a threat?" Shizuru questioned.

"By being close to the Urameshi Team, we are a threat." Micki replied back, looking back to them as she began to undress. Tasha and Lilly did the same, making the four other girls confused. Micki smiled and pointed to the lockers before opening her own up. "Magic lockers. They hold our fighting clothes."

The girls looked at each other before shrugging. Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru then began to strip and change clothes as Botan watched the sky from the window. As Keiko changed clothes, she had a thought.

"Say, what would happen if we.. killed someone?" Keiko asked hesitantly.

"Then you'll have killed someone. That's all. Remember, this is a tournament. We are all risking our lives in this." Tasha replied, looking to Keiko as she finished dressing in a baggy blue shirt and fighter pants with tennis shoes.

"She is correct, Keiko. Here, it can't be helped if someone dies. You don't have to kill someone to win, though. Just like in the Dark Tournament, you can knock them out for a 10 count." Micki added, pulling up her red and black short shorts past her red heels and fixing her skin-tight top (A sleeveless black halter top that ended just beneath her breasts). Lilly just grunted as she got on a black fighter shirt and fighter pants and flats.

As Yukina finished dressing, the girls, besides Lilly, looked at her in shock. She tied her hair in a low ponytail behind her and wore an icy blue version of Lilly's outfit, except with the sleeves intact. She looked everyone and blushed.

"What is it?" Yukina asked before making Keiko and Botan squeal from the cuteness of the innocent Yukina. Shizuru just got on loose brown fighter pants and a green tank top with flats and called it a day, chuckling at Yukina.

Finally, Keiko got on a very similar outfit to Yusuke's fighter outfit versus Toguro: A pink version of Yusuke's shirt and black fighter pants and flats. She peered into a nearby mirror and almost couldn't believe the sight. Keiko was standing in Yusuke's shoes; she could feel it. Micki cleared her throat and smiled to Keiko as she turned around, motioning her to the door where everyone was filing out. Keiko grinned and followed the team out to the area.

Thousands had filled the stands of the arena. Shouts of demon excitement echoed in the air as the girls approached the platform and jumped up. Botan stayed on the grass, still in her disguise in case. The other team stepped up as well, dressed in their fighting garbs.

The main leader had pale short blue hair and silver eyes. A medium-length navy cloak rustled in the wind, revealing her battle shoes with black with laces all the way up the leg with steel plate on the toes. She also had on a gear necklace in plain sight against her chest.

Another female, shorter than the leader, stood pridefully with her arms across her chest. She had light brown hair and purple eyes that bore into Shizuru's eyes in a condescending gaze. She also was dressed in chinese-style battle clothes, similar to Kurama's fighting garb.

The third female was an enigma. She was obviously a demon from the horns on her head, but she was built like a barn with a black wave of hair on her head and glared her pea-sized irises at Lilly as she wore purple pants and shirt with black combat boots.

The female next to her was a lean girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and an almost innocent smile towards Micki. She was dressed in dark blue fighter pants and flats and a white tank top. A strange and demonic looking gun sat in the holster against her hip as she places her hands behind her back.

The other two females remained cloaked in black capes.

Alex, being the on-platform referee of the evening, jumped onto the platform and looked at the two teams.

"What are the conditions of the fight?" He asked, looking to both of the leaders. The Kayeshu leader shrugged, keeping her gaze at Keiko. Keiko kept on the staring contest.

"One on one. Ten-count or death." Keiko responded. Alex nodded and waited as the two teams split up except Micki and the blonde fighter. It was strange, but the two had silently decided to be the first couple to fight. The teams got to the grass as the two looked at each other, one blank-faced and one innocent.

"Let the best girl win, but let's make it entertaining! This is the first fight of the tournament, after all~" The blonde sang cutely.

"I have no interest in entertaining, but I will do my hardest." Micki responded, keeping her straight face.

-

Soon, the Urameshi Team had reached the isle and were quick like lightning into the stadium. They were high above the arena when they saw the teams split and two remain on the platform. Kurama couldn't believe his eyes.

"Do you guys see Keiko?!" Yusuke asked, trying to squint and lean closer to the ledge to see the teams.

"No, but I see my girlfriend." Kurama replied, not taking his eyes from the girl he called Girlfriend.

"You have a girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Kurama didn't respond. All he knew is that his human girlfriend was fighting in a deadly tournament and she was the first to fight.

"BEGIN!" Alex shouted out, motioning the two to battle.

Will Kurama see his love killed in battle, or will he be shocked to discover the truth? Find out on the Next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	6. Episode 4: Blood-Stained Rose

NEW CHAPTER YAYYY! FIGHT BETWEEN MICKI AND THE BLONDE GUNNER! WOOT! THERE'S STILL TIME TO ADD AN OC TO THE LOT!

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

Yusuke and the Urameshi team have finally arrived at the Black Lotus Tournament, only to be viewers to Kurama's girlfriend, Micki, become the first fighter against the mysterious blonde gunner in the first fight of the tournament. With the girls cheering from the sidelines, Micki begins her fight at the call of Alex's voice.

"BEGIN!"

-

The blonde simply smirked and drew her pistol, aiming it at Micki. Micki stood, unfazed at the aim.

"Know what this is?" The blonde sang curiously with a grin. "This is an Oni-gun. Said to holster the cries of a thousand demons, it pierces not only a bullet into your body, but the screams echo through your blood like a never ending music box."

Micki smiled slightly, not even blinking.

"And let me guess, I'll be it's first victim?" Micki questioned with a slight tease in her voice. The blonde lost her smile and glared at her opponent.

"Don't act so tough. One shot and you're done, got it?" The blonde spat, her eyes flashing a dark grey color. "I suggest getting on your slutty knees and begging in front of everyone."

Micki kept her smile and began to walk slowly towards the blonde, tilting her head slightly to the side as her heels clicked on the platform.

"Oh, but that won't be entertaining at all~" Micki sang back in response, her eyes slightly widening in an insane stare at the blonde. "It was you who said we should entertain the crowds~"

The blonde stepped back a bit in slight fear before aiming again at Micki's chest.

"Bitch, I said on your knees. I'll make it entertaining when you dance on the floor in agony. The side-effect of the voices is insanity, and that'll be a fun sight to see out of you." The blonde said angrily, cocking the pistol, ready to fire.

Micki stopped and chuckled.

"Silly girl. Didn't you know?..." Micki trailed off before flash-stepping out of sight. The blonde stared wide eyed at the now empty spot where Micki stood. The teams, including the Urameshi team, looked around, trying to see where she went. Alex, however, remained unfazed, knowing precisely where she was.

Suddenly, the blonde felt air against her ear and body heat directly behind her, making her freeze in fear.

_"I'm already insane~"_ Micki whispered into her ear. As the blonde looked slightly back at her opponent, she was met with a pair of demonic eyes; Micki's eyes had become black and red spirals with white irises to glare into the blonde's soul. The blonde screamed and jumped forward, turning and shooting at Micki. With a simple flash-step, Micki disappeared, letting the bullet fly into the wall behind her beneath the audience. The blonde instantly turned around again, taking the pistol into both hands, looking around in a panic.

"Come out, you stupid bitch! You can't scare me again!" the blonde shouted out.

"Oh~ but I can. You don't even know what I'm capable of~" Micki's voice responded in the air, copying the sing-song voice the blonde had at the beginning of the fight.

Keiko looked to Lilly and Tasha in confusion as they both stood with grins on their faces.

"Tasha, Lilly, what exactly IS she capable of?" Keiko asked, slightly fearful of the answer. Tasha looked to Keiko with the same grin.

"Oh, she can do some real bad mental damage. Before she even touches you, she can have you crying on the ground like you're a child who's lost her mommy." Tasha responded. "You'd be lucky if Micki DOESN'T touch you."

Lilly let out a small chuckle.

"The only reason I joined with Micki was so I didn't have to fight her in the first place. She has was to mentally torture you into submission without even lifting a finger." Lilly added, keeping her eyes on the freaked out blonde gunner. Keiko looked at the platform with a new set of eyes: eyes that now feared Micki and her powers. The blonde growled and closed her eyes, listening around her intently. As soon as she felt air lightly brush her cheek, she smirked, turned, and fired 7 shots in the direction of the air.

Micki, who had appeared beside the blonde, stared wide-eyed at the blonde as the seven shots rammed into her chest, falling back onto the floor. The Yukimura team gasped in fright as they saw their comrade fall to the ground and whimper loudly, twitching and spasming as she held her chest in pain. Kurama stared wide-eyed at the sight, gripping the railing in front of him in pure anger. The blonde began to laugh hysterically.

"Like you could hide forever! I gotcha, you stupid little bitch! NOW DANCE FOR THE TOURNAMENT CROWD~~!" She sang out joyfully, tossing the now empty pistol by Micki's twitching body. Micki began to spasm more violently, arching her back and slamming her limbs into the platform in agony, screaming and crying. The blond kept laughing in pure joy as the crowd halfway cheered. Keiko looked to Alex, waiting for him to start the ten-count.

"Why isn't he starting a ten-count?! Micki's on the ground!" Keiko shouted. Alex remained unfazed, standing silently to the side of the scene. The blonde grinned at Alex with a soft smirk.

"Sure~ Start the count~ Though it won't do much good~" the blonde added, chuckling up a storm.

"I would, but the rules say that a ten-count only applies if a combatant is on the ground." Alex simply responded. The teams and the blonde looked at him in shock, the blonde more angry than shocked.

"Are you blind?! She's spasming on the floor! Can't you see her?" The blonde shouted, pointing at the body on the platform writhing in pain. The blonde then added two and two together and looked at the body instantly. Micki had doubled over in pain, gripping her hair with her hands in front of her face as her knees came up to her chest. The blonde stomped over and kicked Micki to her back, revealing a flower-petal sewn-up doll face in place of Micki's face. It became suddenly clear that the body was a puppet made of plants and flowers and the voice began to slowly fade into the air. The blonde growled, her eyes pure grey in rage as she crushed the puppet under her foot and looked around, foam slightly dripping from her mouth.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" She shouted angrily, hunched over ferally. Suddenly, a laugh echoed in the air throughout the arena. Lilly smirked even more, her jagan eye opening and looking around in excitement. Micki's voice then began to sing out what sounded like a children's song.

**_"Silly little mockingbird,_**  
**_Wants to sing but can't be heard_**  
**_Robin keeps pecking your nest_**  
**_Breaking eggs, putting them to rest~"_**

Over and over, Micki kept singing the diddy into the air. The blonde gripped her head and screamed, losing her mind to the song. She fell to her knees and cried, rolling around in mental agony. Soon, she began to crawl towards the center of the platform, where Micki had appeared, singing with a gentle smile and look on her face and hands behind her back. The blonde looked up at Micki, crying and whimpering.

"P-please! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore! Stop singing!" the blonde whimpered out, tears pouring from her eyes as foam dripped from her mouth.

"Oh, absolutely, young one, but you first have to tell me your name so that I can cherish it after the song's over." Micki said kindly, smiling at the desperate blonde.

"It's Sahara! Like the Desert! I was born during a sandstorm so I was named Sahara! Now, please stop the singing!" Sahara cried out, reaching up to Micki achingly. Micki gently crouched down and took Sahara's hand, looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you, Sahara, but I must tell you..." Micki began before her eyes shifted back into the red and black spirals, staring evilly at Sahara. "I stopped singing when I spoke."

Sahara stared wide eyed at Micki before screaming and falling back, gripping her head and hearing the song ring and echo in her head. She arched back and shrieked in agony, digging her nails into her head. Suddenly, Sahara stopped. She then sat up on her knees and stared at Micki's feet with a blank stare before slowly raising only her gaze up at Micki's face, which had turned back to it's kind, black-eyed form.

"You... are an insane bitch..." Sahara muttered, pulling out a hidden regular pistol from her pocket and placing it on her head, not moving her eyes from Micki's.

"I've been told that many a time, dear." Micki simply replied, cocking her head to the side with a small and cute smile. As Sahara cocked the pistol, she took a breath.

"What's your name?.. A name for a name.." Sahara spoke out, her voice fighting against screaming and crying as her eyes became glassy. Micki simply closed her eyes and smiled a little more, not saying a word.

BANG.

The crowd gasped and stared as the now dead Sahara fell to the side, blood rushing from her open bullet wound. Alex stepped towards the body, looking at it before raising his hand.

"The winner, from Team Yukimura, Micki!" He announced. As he did, black lotuses began to grow from Sahara's wound, covering her body within a matter of seconds. Micki smiled and looked to the window where the committee sat before bowing slightly and walking back to her team. She jumped down and sat, exhausted and taking a couple breaths of air. Tasha ran over and fanned Micki with her hand, laughing.

"Wow, you did a good number on that girl, Micki! Best performance yet!" Tasha complemented. Micki smiled, sweating softly.

"Thanks, Tasha. She was hard to crack mentally, but I guess it worked in the end." Micki replied, chuckling a bit. Keiko stared at Micki wide-eyed in shock. All of this time, she thought Micki was a calm-minded mentor and was, all in all, a kind person. Never did she think Micki to be a sadistic mental fighter. Micki looked at Keiko before tilting her head and growing a concerned face.

"Keiko? What's wrong?" Micki asked. Keiko looked away, slightly frightened to look at Micki after what she had seen her do. Micki sighed and looked up at Keiko's head. "Look, deary, please don't go thinking I enjoyed that. It's was a part of the fight that I had to act insane."

Keiko looked back at Micki confused. Micki sighed and made her eyes shift back into the red and black spirals.

"These are demonic sensor eyes. One-of-a-kind, they can read people's emotions like reading a scan. It took years to create and unlock this power. I had to make it look like I was insane so she couldn't figure out that I was scanning her rather than scaring her." Micki explained. She then lifted her hand and made a rose appear, showing it to Keiko. "My real fighting powers are of nature, just like Kurama, but I use them to my mental breaking advantage but making fake puppets and stuff."

"What about the singing?" Keiko asked.

"Simple ambience control. As I sang, I slipped Black Lotus seeds into her ears that would sprout when she died. Black Lotus seeds can bounce sound off of their shells. They locked in the echo of my singing and kept repeating it in her head like a broken record." Micki responded. Keiko stared at Micki as her eyes turned back to their original black color, looking back at her with a look of genuine concern and truth. Keiko nodded and Micki smiled before laying back on the grass in exhaustion.

"Who's next?" Alex called out, looking at both teams. From the other team, the light brown haired girl stepped up, standing with a popped hip and her arms crossed. Shizuru sighed and stepped up as well, a hand in her pocket with a look of boredom on her face.

"Now what's your name?" Shizuru asked, letting out a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

"Cauldron. Yours?" Cauldron replied, an air of high pride stuck to her voice.

"Shizuru. Now that we got names out of the way, we don't have to worry about not knowing each other before I smash your face in." Shizuru said, tossing the cigarette to the side. As she did, she gently kicked Sahara's body off of the platform.

-

Kurama couldn't stop staring at the the platform, even after Micki finished fighting. The boys stared in shock and fear at what had just occurred and now Shizuru took the platform. Kuwabara opened his mouth to cheer his big sister one, but Koenma covered his mouth.

"Kuwabara! If you scream, the whole tournament will know we're here and Keiko's team could end up in trouble!" Koenma explained.

"How?" Kuwabara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's think. Thousands of apparitions plus a reaper plus the other team versus them. By the time we get down there, they'll have already killed off the girls." Koenma explained. "We have to pray they make it out of this round and then we take them home."

Yusuke gritted his teeth, but knew Koenma's words to be true. If he killed all the apparitions here before they touched Keiko, he'd have all three worlds against him. He looked to Kurama for advice, but he was gone. Yusuke shrugged, figuring he went to outside to clear his thoughts, and turned to watch the bout.

Micki soon stood on her two feet to watch the fight, but soon felt a gaze upon her. Micki gently turned her head to see a shadow in the entrance the Yukimura team entered from and she could feel it beckon her. Following her gut, she quietly left the group and walked into the entrance, following the shadow to the team's resting room.

Suddenly, she was pinned against the shut door, locked in a room and eye-locked with a pair of familiar emerald eyes with a flower petal knife against her throat.

"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" Kurama growled animalistically, his eyes full of anger. Micki stared back in fear, shaking in his hold.

"K-kurama... Shuichi... it's really me... this is who I r-really am.." Micki whimpered out. Kurama glared more and pressed the knife gently against her skin.

"Prove it. My Micki is a human girl. She never knew of my powers or of this darker side of life, nor would she ever fight like you just did!" Kurama growled. Micki began to cry in his hold, shaking and trembling against the door.

"Shuichi... it's me... believe me... I hid my other side from you as well because I didn't want you to hate me and who I was or leave me... I love you so much... I always have, through all of these years being your secret girlfriend..." Micki mewled through her tears. Kurama kept his eyes with Micki's before making the knife disappear and gripping her head roughly to kiss her. Micki wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing back just as roughly and combing her fingers through his rose red hair. Kurama pressed against her, pinning her whole body to the door with his as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

After a long moment of heated kissing, Kurama pulled away, staring into Micki's eyes once again. Micki looked back lovingly at him, her lips swollen from the intense lip attachment.

"It is you..." Kurama muttered, staring lovingly back with a smile.

"You don't hate me?" Micki asked, hiccuping slightly. Kurama shook his head and ran his hand through her black and silver hair, making her mewl and nuzzle into his hand.

"No... now I don't have to hold anything back from you... Now you can be fully mine..." Kurama replied. Micki smiled and gently leaned her forehead and rested it against his. He gently dipped his head and rested his lips on Micki's neck, waiting for her to nod, before biting his demon fangs into her skin. Micki gasped and tensed up, spasming slightly in his hold and gripping his head with a pained mewl escaping her lips before letting out a sigh of relief as he pulled away. The bitemark shifted into a marking of a fox before fading away into her skin. Micki smiled and kissed Kurama again, pouring pure love into his lips.

Kurama and Micki finally were one even ground, their love more powerful than ever, but now Shizuru fights Cauldron, another member of the opposing team! Will Shizuru be powerful enough to take down this new foe and will Kuwabara be shocked at her new powers? Find out on the next episode of the Spirit Girls!


	7. Episode 5: Cosmic Prowess

HEY GUYS! NEW CHAPTER! SHIZURU VERSUS OC CAULDRON! This one's a doozy!

For those who are curious, yes I am still accepting OC's! Just go to the OC page in this story and fill it out through the reviews!

Now, ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

The Black Lotus Tournament has finally begun! Micki, the first to fight for the Yukimura Team, defeated her opponent Sahara using her own fears against her, and made the flame between Kurama and her burst in a large eternal pyre. Now, Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister and holder of the Cosmic Powers, fights Cauldron, the next fighter for the opposing team.

-

Alex looked to the two fighters and nodded before motioning to the two.

"BEGIN!" His voice echoed. Shizuru smirked before holding up her hand to the sky.

"Spear, com'ere!" Shizuru shouted, wrapping her hand around the air like she was holding the spear in question. Upon an instant, a sparkling dark green energy filled the void in her hands, forming into a large ten-foot spear. Shizuru brought it down and held the spear in both hands, prepped to charge at Cauldron. Cauldron, however, was not impressed and yawned with a look of boredom on her face.

"Is that all? Are you done being showy?" Cauldron asked, looking at Shizuru with blank purple eyes. Angrily, Shizuru charged head on at Cauldron, shouting a battle-cry just like her brother. Cauldron chuckled, her eyes flashing red, before raising her hands. Suddenly, three red energy made entities of energy rose from the ground in front of her, making Shizuru halt. The entities formed up and suddenly in their places, three werewolf-looking beasts stood, growling and foaming at the mouth at Shizuru. Cauldron smirked, her eyes keeping their red color, and pointed at Shizuru.

"Fetch." Cauldron commanded. The beasts howled before charging at Shizuru. Instantly, Shizuru draw back her spear and waited, watching the three beasts run at her.

"Shizuru! What are you doing?!" Keiko cried out fearfully. "They're going to kill you!"

Shizuru chuckled, but didn't move from her spot. The beasts suddenly leapt into the air, coming down on Shizuru like predators to their prey. Suddenly, Shizuru swept her spear through the air in an arch, slicing through the bellies of the beasts. Instead of bleeding, they instantly deformed back into red energy and flew back to Cauldron, who stood with the same smirk on her face. Shizuru stood straight and looked to Cauldron.

"If I can control a moron for a brother, I can easily influence dogs to leave me alone." Shizuru commented, looking to Cauldron. Cauldron snickered before laughing as her eyes turned back to purple, bringing the back of her hand up by her chin in laughter. Shizuru glared. "What's so funny, princess?"

"You silly humans! Thinking you stand a chance in this tournament! The only reason Sahara was killed was because Micki was a demon and Sahara was a human. If it was the other way around, your little friend would have been dead within a matter of seconds." Cauldron responded arrogantly. Cauldron then got back her composure and smirked again at Shizuru. "Truth is, Sahara wasn't even worth our time. We only added humans to our group so we can have the required six members. Looks like your group did the same."

"Cauldron." A voice spoke from Team Kayeshu. Cauldron looked at her team to see the leader glaring daggers at her. Cauldron just shrugged and kept her prideful smile.

"You're the same, Clavela. Just a pathetic human- no, I take that back. A NUMBER. Don't worry, though, you won't have to step in. This team is no match for me." Cauldron responded.

"Hmph." Clavela grunted, crossing her arms. Cauldron then turned back to Shizuru only to see she was gone. She gasped before looking up to see Shizuru high above her, ready to skewer her.

"I'll show you what humans can do!" Shizuru shouted, holding the spear tightly as she came down. Cauldron glared for a second before rolling to the side, letting the spear pierce and open a three foot wide hole in the platform. The Urameshi team, minus the fox boy, stood shocked at the sight of Kuwabara's sister and her power. Cauldron glared and stood, dusting herself off.

"Such a nuisance." Cauldron said as her eyes turned back to their red color. From the ground spawned five red shapeless entities that shaped into more werewolf demons. They growled at Shizuru, foam spewing from their mouths in hunger. "I'll give you one chance to beg. If you do, I'll make your death as painless as possible."

Shizuru glared and pulled out the spear from the hole in the ground she had made and prepared herself for another attack.

"Bite me." Shizuru replied. Cauldron glared and pointed, causing the monsters to charge at Shizuru. They raced at her and jumped for her as before, but Shizuru jumped back, letting them land where she was as she was in the air. However, one of the monsters grabbed a hold of Shizuru's leg, forcing her to come right back down. Shizuru landed on her back with a thud, knocking the wind right out of her.

"Shizuru!" Keiko cried out, now majorly worried. Alex began the ten count.

"ONE!" Alex shouted.

"Eat her!" Cauldron commanded. The monsters responded and ran for the kill.

"TWO!"

"Sh..shield.." Shizuru whispered out breathlessly. Suddenly, a sparkling green barrier surrounded Shizuru's body. The monsters halted and claws at the shield, growling loudly in anger of not being able to eat their prey. Cauldron just laughed.

"THREE!"

"Impressive. Not a bad strategy when you're down for the count. However, how ever little energy that shield may cost you, eventually you will have used up all of it and I will win." Cauldron taunted. Shizuru glared and stood, stopping Alex's count.

"I won't need this shield that long. I just needed it to catch my breath. Also, it's not protecting me; it's protecting you and your mongrels." Shizuru said between breaths of air, wiping her mouth from excess spit. Cauldron glared before smirking.

"Oh, really? Well, if you wanna play with shields, let's make this much more interesting." Cauldron said before snapping her fingers. Suddenly, the monsters turned into red energy and began to envelop the shield, covering it and blocking any view of what was going on inside. A moment was taken before the growls of multiple werewolves filled the arena.

Inside the shield, Shizuru felt uneasiness around her. Her put down her shield, taking up her spear in defense, looking around and waiting. She couldn't see the arena, so she knew she was trapped. Shizuru then felt hot breath behind her and instantly stabbed back, piercing her spear into a werewolf behind her. All around her, werewolves began to spawn and attack her, but she would slash and beat away at them, making them disappear back into mist.

Shizuru's battle cries and the wounds of werewolves whimpering and dying echoed in the arena through the barrier. Slowly, the red mist began to turn transparent, showing Shizuru fighting off multiple werewolves at once with her spear.

"Woo! Go Shizuru!" Keiko cheered.

"Don't be so excited, kid. Look." Tasha muttered, pointing at Shizuru. Keiko looked closely and grew really worried. Shizuru was fighting in exhaustion, hallowed breaths escaping her lips as sweat rolls down her face almost like a waterfall. "She's close to passing out. Anymore of this and she'll be out."

Shizuru kept swinging her spear, knocking away her opponents into mist. As the barrier began to evaporate, Cauldron grew angrier. Suddenly, she held her hand out at the barrier and formed a quick fist in her hand, squeezing hard to almost draw blood from her own hand. The barrier suddenly broke apart and began to wrap around Shizuru like a snake, forming into one and squeezing Shizuru tightly. Shizuru gasped and panted, trying to get air into her lungs as her spear disappeared from her hands. Cauldron let out a relieved sigh and smirked.

"My, my. I thought you'd be more of a challenge, but I barely got a scratch." Cauldron taunted. The snake hissed and glared its eyes at it's captured prey. Shizuru opened an eye and glared at Cauldron.

"F-fuck.. YOU!..." Shizuru shouted out, taking in a pained gasp of air right afterwards from another squeeze from the snake.

"Shizuru!" Yukina cried out in fear. Keiko stared in fear at the scene. Kuwabara gripped to the railing in front of him in desperation, tears welling in his eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't control himself.

"I'm going down there!" Kuwabara said at Koenma before turning to run. Suddenly, he was faced with Yusuke.

"Not yet, Kuwabara! We can't go down there yet." Yusuke said.

"That's my sister, Urameshi! She's gunna get crushed to death!" Kuwabara pleaded. Yusuke took Kuwabara's collar and pulled him nose to nose.

"Do you really think your sister's that weak!? Just look at her!" Yusuke barked at Kuwabara before tossing him at the rails, making him turn to see the platform. Kuwabara's eyes widened at the sight.

Shizuru's eyes began to glow a green color as her body and the snake were enveloped by green energy. Cauldron stepped back, slightly in shock and slightly fearful of what was to happen.

"I am not going down without taking you down WITH ME!" Shizuru shouted. Suddenly, green light enveloped the platform as Shizuru screamed out. The whole arena, even Alex, shut their eyes and covered their faces from the bright light. Tasha instinctively grabbed Yukina and Keiko, pulling them and covering them from the explosion of light with her body.

As the light began to die down, the platform became slowly clearer to what had occurred. On the platform lay Cauldron and a worn out Shizuru. Both were unconscious. Alex looked to both of them and sighed before starting a ten-count.

"ONE!"

Keiko looked at the platform from Tasha's shoulder and stared at Shizuru, worried out of her mind for her.

"TWO!"

Kuwabara stared silent and open-mouthed. He could not believe his sister did that and, at the same time, was worried bonkers about her current state.

"THREE!"

Tasha let go of Yukina and Keiko, letting all of them look to the platform with concern. Lilly kept her gaze on Cauldron.

"FOUR!"

Koenma and Yusuke stood beside Kuwabara, staring at Shizuru with the same concern. Hiei, however, stayed leaned against the wall as he gazed at the platform.

"FIVE!"

Suddenly, Cauldron twitched, opening her now purple eyes slowly and sitting up painfully. The teams gasped in shock. Shizuru, however, stayed on the floor.

"SIX!"

Cauldron, dizzy from the explosion, rubbed her head and shook it, trying to get the spots of blinding light from her eyes. Alex remained in time with his count.

"SEVEN!"

Keiko darted her eyes back and forth between Shizuru and Cauldron. She then noticed Shizuru's chest slowly moving up and down. She was alive!

"EIGHT!"

"GET UP SHIZURU!" Keiko cried out. Yukina, Tasha, and the Urameshi team looked at Shizuru once again in deep fear that she wouldn't awaken in time.

"NINE!"

Cauldron stumbled back and forth on her feet, getting up and standing as she rubbed her eyes and head in pain. Shizuru, however, opened her eyes slowly and sat up slowly, flinching from pain.

"TEN! The winner, from Team Kayeshu, Cauldron!" Alex announced, extending his hand towards Cauldron. Shizuru spat out a small wad of blood, angry to lose, but happy to be alive. Cauldron, however, was now full of rage. Cauldron's eyes flashed red once more as she extended her hand and made a small,but venomous snake fly out of her palm at Shizuru.

"SHIZURU!" Keiko shouted in fear.

However, everyone stopped and stared as if they blinked and missed something. Suddenly, Lilly was in front of Shizuru, gripping the snake as it tried to envelope her hand, staring at Cauldron with a slightly cold glare.

"You won. Get off the platform." Lilly ordered, crushing the snake in her hand and turning it into red mist. Cauldron growled and obliged, returning to her team. Cauldron shoulder bumped against Clavela and glared at her, who gave a glare in return, and walked to the wall, sitting and mending her wounds alone.

Keiko and Yukina ran up to the platform and helped Shizuru down, bringing her a safe distance away from the platform and laying her down.

"Hey, guys, I'm fine! It's okay.." Shizuru said weakly with a smile. "Where's my cigarette case?"

Keiko pursed her lips in slight agitation at Shizuru's defensiveness, but Yukina kept Shizuru down as she tried to sit up.

"You need healing, Miss Shizuru." Yukina calmly said, laying her hands over Shizuru and using her healing magic. Shizuru chuckled and sighed, closing her eyes and letting Yukina work her magic.

Lilly, now the only one of the Yukimura team on the platform, looked to the demon who was eyeing her in the team intro, who also entered the platform. Hiei, surprisingly, stepped away from the wall and stood behind the rail, looking at Lilly.

"Well now, let's see what you've been up to, onna." Hiei muttered.

The teams are now even one-to-one! Shizuru made it out alive, but just barely was saved from Cauldron's wrath! Now, Lilly steps up to the plate with a new competitor from Team Kayeshu. Will Hiei be impressed and will Lilly take back the lead for Team Yukimura? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	8. Episode 6: Shadow Assassin

TBOE HERE! WOO this was a hard battle to think up and write out. Lilly is such an old character, I had to remember what powers she had xD. Well, hopefully you like! YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT ANY OC'S!

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

Round Three of the Black Lotus Tournament is about to be underway! Shizuru barely escaped with her life from the power of Cauldron, a demon from Team Kayeshu, and now Lilly takes her place to battle. As Shizuru is healed, will Lilly be able to stand up to her mysterious opponent and will Hiei be impressed by what he sees?

-

Lilly and the mysterious woman from Team Kayeshu stood apart from one another, staring each other down. Lilly's jagan eye stared at her opponent, trying to scan for any weakness before the battle began. The woman chuckled a hearty chuckle.

"You won't find anything with that eye of yours that you don't already see with your two main eyes, I guarantee it." the woman claimed, her deep voice reverberating in the distance between the two fighters. Lilly just smirked.

"You're confident. Why?" Lilly asked, putting her hands in her pockets. Lilly's opponent just laughed a hearty laugh before looking to Lilly, licking her lips.

"All of my meals are easy to obtain, one way or another." She replied. Alex looked to both before nodded and signalling both.

"BEGIN!"

The mystery woman suddenly charged at Lilly head on, letting out a deep battle cry and bringing back her fist for a punch. Lilly stood there unfazed, staring down the woman in the charge. As the woman reached Lilly, she swung her fist at Lilly for damage, but her fist met the ground as Lilly flash-stepped out of the way to the spot the woman was previously on. Her punch dug a small hole into the platform. The woman growled slightly and looked back at Lilly, who stood there smirking.

"Garfield, meet cheetah." Lilly said. The woman growled again and turned to face Lilly before charging again. Once again, Lilly flash-stepped away with a smirk and left the woman angry. "You're desperate so early on in the fight."

The woman chuckled before taking out a dagger from one of her combat boots. She then did something that made Lilly's eyes-widen slightly and the crowd gasp in shock. She took the dagger and made small slits over her overly-toned muscles, allowing white smog to escape and her body to deflate oddly. Soon, she was Lilly's size and body build. The slits closed up and she put her dagger away with a smirk.

"I was just testing your speed so I can match it." The woman said, her voice slightly more feminine and light in her new form. She then sped at Lilly, bringing the same fist into the air to punch Lilly. Lilly closed her eyes and flash-stepped once again, but then gasped when she opened her eyes to see the woman in front of her, smirking with the fist up and ready. The woman swung and sent Lilly flying to the edge of the platform with a red mark on her cheek from the punch. Lilly quickly shook out and wiped her lips and cheek, looking to the woman.

"An interesting ability you have there." Lilly said, chuckling slightly. The woman smirked and stood straight, rubbing her fist.

"I'm surprised your skull didn't crack from that." The woman replied.

"What's your name, anyway?" Lilly asked.

"Grewda. Why?" Grewda responded. Lilly smirked.

"So I know who'll be the thousandth person to experience my power." Lilly said, her Jagan eye shaping itself into a gleeful gaze at Grewda. Lilly's arm then began to shift into a black shade, letting it turn into a shadow-like figure. Her arm began to shift and mold as the shade began to cover her whole body until she was completely encased in black. Grewda glared as Lilly began to sink into the floor, her chuckle softly echoing in the arena. Grewda watched her sink to the floor and saw Lilly's shadow remaining on the floor. As the shadow began to move, Grewda put up her fists, ready to brawl, looking ahead at here Lilly could be. Lilly's shadow took simple steps forward at Grewda, stopping in front of her. Suddenly Grewda was sent flying back towards the other end of the platform, a large red mark on her cheek from a punch. Keiko began to look around, confused at the whole event. Tasha looked to Keiko and chuckled.

"Lilly's a shadow assassin." Tasha said aloud, drawing Keiko's attention. "You know when you see those random shadows fly by and get really creeped out because no one is really there? That's just a shadow assassin passing by. She can meld into the shadows and attack people from the shadows. To her opponents and anyone around, there's no one there except her shadow, but her real form is in another 'plane' called the shadow plane. Only the shadow assassins have access to it. Some even choose to live within it, away from the worlds."

"But, doesn't that make Lilly invincible?" Keiko asked, slightly fearful. Tasha laughed and looked at Keiko.

"She's still anything but invincible. You can still get her, but you have to know where to attack." Tasha confessed quietly to Keiko. Tasha then chuckled and put her hands behind her head. Keiko nodded before looking to the platform again, watching the bout. Grewda growled and stood up, wiping her mouth and cheek. The shadow on the floor continued at Grewda, relentless and uncaring to let her opponent have a moment. Grewda growled louder and held up her fists, only defensively. A flurry of slams were heard as Grewda held her ground against invisible punches that were pounded against her arms and body. Suddenly, Grewda ducked and swing an uppercut at where her attacked would be, but it just cut through air like nothing. Grewda stumbled a bit, past Lilly's shadow, and looked around before looking back and down at the shadow. It had turned around and was ready for another attack. Grewda then smirked.

"Gotcha." Grewda said before ducking and jabbing her hand into Lilly's shadow. Keiko and Tasha's eyes grew wide as Grewda dragged Lilly out of the shadow by her leg and launched her out to the opposite side of the platform. Lilly caught herself on one hand and flipped to land on her feet, looking to Grewda in annoyance.

"Impressive. You're not a dumb as you look." Lilly complemented, dusting herself off. Grewda glared.

"You shouldn't mistake me for dumb in the first place." Grewda spat. Lilly sighed and made a gesture of unsheathing a blade. The thing was, Lilly had no sword to hold or a sheath to unsheath it from. Lilly took a step towards Grewda before going into a full sprint at her, readying the invisible sword to swing. Grewda instantly grabbed her dagger and held it up in defense. A loud metal clash range out as Grewda's dagger hit Lilly's invisible sword, as if the sword was really there. Grewda could feel the strength and force of the sword against her dagger, making her slightly worried, since she couldn't see it.

"It's no use trying to see my weapons. I suggest begging." Lilly bluntly spoke, pressing her body against her sword and the dagger. Grewda growled and spat at Lilly, who tilted her head to the side and let it fly over her shoulder to the ground behind her.

"Not even, Shadow Rat." Grewda growled, pushing back. Lilly growled and jumped back slightly before lowering slightly and going to stab Grewda's stomach. Grewda jumped back, slashing the sword away from her with her daggers. Lilly glared again and dropped the sword, letting the sound of it hitting the platform echo as she made a gesture of pulling something out over her pocket and showing it. Grewda sneered as Lilly jumped up and sent whatever it was in her hand like a boomerang at Grewda. Grewda rolled to the side and quickly looked back to see small punctures on the platform where she stood. "Shurikens.."

Lilly smirked and pulled out more invisible shurikens to toss at Grewda. Grewda ducked and dodged as much as she could. She didn't have many abilities. She had become trapped in Lilly's game. Suddenly, Grewda stepped back and instantly brought her foot back, wincing. She had stepped on an invisible shuriken. Her eyes then widened, realizing that she wasn't only playing a game of dodge, but now she was playing blind with caltrops.

"You sick little bitch." Grewda growled out. Lilly smirked.

"I gave you the chance for a quick death. You chose the slow one." Lilly responded, landing safely on the platform floor. "Come now, I've run out of ammo. Come get me if you dare."

Grewda glared and instantly charged for Lilly, driving through the shurikens as quick as she could. Her boots tore and blood gently splattered on the shurikens, showing where they were. Lilly stared wide-eyed as Grewda ran for her, as if it was a last-chance attack. Lilly sighed, and prepped herself with an arm back. Grewda drew her dagger and lunged for a stab, but let out a gasp of pain. Everyone gasped.

Lilly stood, lunged as well, with her fist against Grewda's stomach. However, a large slit had formed under Lilly's fist and Grewda's back. The blood covered what seemed to be a large dagger through her back. Grewda stared at Lilly, coughing out blood.

"You.. are good... I should have... overestimated my meal..." Grewda choked out. Lilly's face drew to blank-faced.

"You gave up. I know you had more power than that, but you didn't even use it. Why?" Lilly asked. Grewda chuckled.

"I'd rather die at the hands of a skillful warrior than rejoin the ranks of a demon who's in over her head and a human with a self-esteem complex..." Grewda confessed. "There's no honor in fighting with them, even if we did win this round..."

Lilly looked to Grewda with the same blank eyes. She then glared slightly.

"You hold no honor fighting me like a weakling. Be shamed in hell." Lilly spat and pulled out her jabbing-dagger from Grewda's body. Grewda flinched and gripped hold of her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, but knew it was no use. Grewda closed her eyes and fell back, letting her back be stabbed by multiple shurikens as she hit the floor. Lilly looked to Alex as she willed away the invisible weapons. Alex looked at Grewda and nodded before holding up his hand.

"Winner, from Team Yukimura, Lilly!" Alex announced. The crowd cheered as Lilly left the platform, leaving Grewda there to rot. Keiko looked to Lilly in confusion.

"What just happened?" Keiko asked. Lilly stopped walking and glared at Keiko, making her jump back a bit.

"I was fought unfairly. Yukina could have fought that. It was a waste of my time." Lilly replied coldly before walking to the wall and leaning against it, glaring at the platform in pure annoyance. Keiko looked at Lilly before turning to the body on the platform.

"Wow..." Keiko muttered, but then gasped as Clavela stepped up. She took her cloak and wrapped it around Grewda before lifting her up and carrying her body to the edge of the platform. Slowly, she lowered Grewda's body to the floor and sighed before turning to face Keiko and her team. Keiko could feel a familiar emotion with Clavela; determination ran through between them. Clavela looked to Keiko and nodded, making Keiko do the same. Keiko then jumped up onto the platform and walked to the ready positions in the middle of the platform. Clavela followed suit.

From the shadows, Micki appeared, zipping up her halter up to below her neck and fixing her short shorts. Tasha looked back and raised an eyebrow at Micki, noting her wild and messed up hair.

"Should I ask?" Tasha inquired. Micki looked to Tasha before sighing.

"The boys are here. Don't tell Keiko and the others." Micki responded, fixing her hair to normal.

"And lemme guess, fox boy confronted you." Tasha added, making Micki nod with a slight blush. "Looks like it was a rough confrontation. Hope you didn't mess up our resting room."

Micki growled to Tasha a bit.

"We didn't go THAT far." Micki snapped quietly. Tasha just laughed.

-

Meanwhile, Kurama had joined the gang up above the crowds. He was fixing his chinese battle outfit, retying this belt and brushing out his hair with his fingers. Yusuke, Koenma, and Kuwabara looked at Kurama as he entered and raised their eyebrows.

"Where did you go? The bathroom is just right down the hall." Yusuke said. Kurama cleared his throat, a small blush running along his cheeks.

"I met with Micki. We talked and so she knows we're here. The other girls do not know yet." Kurama stated. Koenma let out a gasp and fell back, not knowing that Kurama would be the one to blow their cover. Kuwabara stood confused as Yusuke slightly began to giggle in a little devilish fit.

"Kurama, you sly-ass fox! You banged her, didn't ya? Knowing she could fight got you hot, eh?" Yusuke giggled out, looking to Kurama. Kurama cleared his throat again, a large blush running across his face.

"We didn't do anything at that level, Yusuke." Kurama responded.

"Sure, sureee." Yusuke retorted, waving his fingers in the air as if he knew what really happened. Kuwabara rubbed his head, not wanting to get involved, and looked at Hiei.

Hiei was anger-filled like Lilly, looking at the platform before Clavela took away Grewda's body.

"Why would anyone fight like that in the first place?" Hiei spat before walking back to the wall and leaning against it, glaring through the darkness of the shadows. Yusuke turned and looked to see Keiko take the platform. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened to shout in instant protest, but Kuwabara covered his mouth in response.

"Urameshi! Hush your trap! Keiko doesn't know you're here!" Kuwabara loudly whispered. "If you blow it, she could get distracted and could lose!"

Yusuke stopped and nodded, closing his eyes. As Kuwabara let go, Yusuke opened his eyes and watched Keiko. Fear ran behind his eyes as hopes ran through his mind that Keiko would make it out okay.

-

Keiko and Clavela looked at each other in silence as Alex looked between them. Suddenly, Clavela spoke.

"You may be human like me, but you will not win this fight. I will defeat you." Clavela stated. Keiko blinked for a second, registering what she heard, before slightly smiling.

"That's good. At least you'll be a challenge." Keiko retorted slightly playfully. Clavela kept a serious face as she spread her feet out and got into a martial arts pose. Keiko stood there, not know whether or not to get into a pose or not. This was her first fight. Her first REAL fight. Suddenly, Alex called out.

"BEGIN!"

With the score 2-1, Keiko takes the platform at last versus Kayeshu team leader, Clavela. Will Keiko's first fight be a victory or a scary defeat for both the team and Yusuke? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	9. Episode 7: The Moment of Truth

HEY GUYS! Epic battle and a great segue into the next battle with a surprise from Team Urameshi! Find out what happens!

STILL ACCEPTING OC'S! Can never have too many until the end of the tournament!

ENJOY AND COMMENT NICELY!

* * *

Team Yukimura was the first to fight in the Black Lotus Tournament versus Team Kayeshu, a group of mismatched demons and humans. Micki and Lilly won their matches, somewhat unfairly, and Shizuru barely escaped her match with her life. Now Keiko, the team leader of Team Yukimura, steps up to battle Clavela, the leader of Team Kayeshu. As the battle begins, Yusuke watches in fear of his girlfriend in a battle.

-

"BEGIN!"

Clavela instantly bum-rushed for Keiko, locking eyes with her. Keiko gasped a bit before dodging and rolling to the side. Keiko rolled onto her feet and watched Clavela stop and turn to Keiko's direction. Keiko could feel adrenaline rush through her body like a wild rush of wind against her skin. Was this what Yusuke felt in battle? Keiko's thoughts ran wild as she kept her eyes on Clavela, but her thoughts were stopped by Clavela going for another bull-rush. Keiko braced herself instead, putting up her fists. Somehow, she felt as if she was in Yusuke's position with her fists up.

'Why am I thinking about him?' Keiko thought, bracing for the contact. Clavela stopped right in front of her and jabbed her foot at Keiko's head. Keiko brought her arms up and blocked, wincing at the force behind the kick.

Yusuke, up in the balcony, thrashed and squirmed as Kuwabara and Koenma kept hold of Yusuke's body and covered his mouth from screaming. Yusuke was going wild over the fact that Keiko was getting attacked, but Kuwabara and Koenma knew better and avoided distracting Keiko.

Clavela became ruthless with her kicks. With the same leg, she kept kicking at Keiko, who kept blocking in response. Keiko winced, feeling the power behind each kick, but kept her feet grounded, unmoving. Clavela growled and backflipped away, landing on her two feet and looking to Keiko in slight anger.

"Why don't you fight back?" Clavela snapped. Keiko lowered her arms before smirking a bit.

"Because I needed some energy to kick your ass!" Keiko responded, speeding at Clavela with a new found arrogant energy she had stolen from Clavela. Micki smirked, crossing her arms.

"She remembered her ability to steal energy.." Micki muttered, making Tasha cheer and laugh.

The Urameshi team froze and stared at Keiko in shock at what she had said (each of them having acute hearing). Yusuke broke away from the hold he was in and leaned against the railings, staring at Keiko with new eyes. Keiko wasn't a helpless human girlfriend anymore; she had become bad-ass just like him.

Keiko's speed was incredible. She soon was face to face with Clavela within a matter of seconds and a punch was slamming into Clavela's face right after. Keiko's fists came flying at Clavela in large flurries as Keiko kept up her battle cries. Tasha cheered her on as Lilly only slightly smirked. Yusuke was shocked even more at the speed of her punches. Clavela, however, growled in-between and swung her leg at Keiko again, knocking her back. Keiko rolled and quickly got up, wincing from the flight and landing. Clavela cracked her neck and looked to Keiko in anger.

"You're really loud, you know.." Clavela said before bum-rushing at Keiko once again. Keiko, however, glared and bum-rushed towards Clavela at the same time. They both stopped and delivered blows and kicks at each other in massive speeds. The Urameshi Team, minus Kurama and Hiei, gripped to the railings, leaning over it and trying to keep up. Suddenly, Clavela and Keiko jumped away from each other, landing on the platform floor and gasping for air. Keiko wiped her lips of a little blood and smiled a bit at Clavela.

"You're really good, Clavela. Those kicks of yours are killer." Keiko complemented. Clavela just stood up straight and glared.

"How can you say that with such confidence?" Clavela questioned. Keiko smiled.

"It's easy, really. Just be positive. Things are more likely to come your way." Keiko replied. Clavela stared in slight wonderment at Keiko. Clavela closed her eyes and sighed before looking to Keiko again.

"Positivity can only get you so far before you have to claw for what you need." Clavela responded. Clavela then rushed at Keiko again, who rushed at Clavela in return. Both swung blows, Keiko with her fists and Clavela with her feet, growing faster and faster until their hits were lightning fast.

As the fight continued, Keiko's thoughts were clouded with thoughts of her feelings. She kept feeling rushes of adrenaline crash through her body and her moves almost seem like they were going on their own. What if Clavela was right?

But then, Keiko became lost in a memory.

-

Back in the training mansion, Keiko remembered going upside down over a small spike the size of her toes. The only thing that stood between her and the spike was a ball of energy the size of a baseball between the tip of the spike and the tip of her finger. Her breath was heavy and quick, slightly fearful to fall on the spike and lose a finger. Micki, her trainer, stood by and watched Keiko struggle.

"Talk to me, Keiko." Micki instructed. Keiko gulped in a mouthful of saliva and looked to Micki.

"W-what do you w-want to talk about?" Keiko asked.

"What's running through your mind?" Micki questioned.

"Not falling on this spike and losing my finger." Keiko repeated her thoughts aloud. Micki smiled slightly.

"This was one of Yusuke's first tests with Master Genkai. Don't tell me you regret wanting to train like him."

"That's not true! I want to do every bit of training he has done!"

"Are you sure? They are all works of art and pain within themselves."

Keiko looked to Micki with a lost expression. It blended shock and fear with determination and pride. Suddenly, Micki pushed Keiko back, letting Keiko hit the floor and lose wind. Keiko gasped and coughed for air, looking at Micki in confusion and slight anger.

"You're letting negativity run through your mind. Negativity will only drain your energy faster. If you had continued the way you were on that spike, you would have lost the energy and lost that finger you care about." Micki explained. "Fear and uncertainty always feed on the person's mind and soul, taking energy away from positive usage."

Keiko began to understand Micki a little more.

"So... I should be more positive?" Keiko asked. Micki shook her head.

"You should be your determined self. When you walked into this place, there was no fear in your heart, thus led your heart here training to be better." Micki replied. "That Keiko will, no doubt, rule this tournament."

-

Keiko was quickly snapped out of the memory by a kick to the head. Keiko flew and rolled on the platform, stopping on the very edge. Keiko slowly stood and wiped her lip, looking to Clavela.

"Let's just get this done.." Clavela muttered to herself. She then gathered a large amount of light blue spirit energy and fan kicked her leg up before slamming it and the energy into the floor. It began to barrel across the platform towards Keiko, making her step back a bit. Within a second, it reached her and exploded, lighting up the arena. Everyone blocked their face from the tremendous amount of light.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed, absolutely terrified that her girlfriend was dead. No one heard him, however, from the noise of the explosion. As the dust and air began to clear and the light faded away, everyone turned to see only Clavela on the platform. The Urameshi Team frantically looked around for Keiko. The Yukimura Team, however, locked their eyes to the air above the platform.

"Missed me!" Keiko shouted, causing Clavela and everyone else to look up as well. In the air, Keiko held her bow and arrow, aiming at Clavela. "Lights out, Clavela!"

Clavela glared as Keiko shot the arrow at her, widening her stance and preparing for the impact. The Urameshi Team stared wide eyed at Keiko's attack. Yusuke was completely dumbfounded and stuck with both awe and shock. Clavela dodged the arrow easily, but was met with Keiko's face right after the dodge. Keiko's fist slammed into Clavela's face and sent her flying off of the platform onto the grass. Clavela bounced a few ties and ricocheted off the wall before falling fully onto the grass on her front side. Keiko rubbed her fist and let out a couple breaths of exhaustion.

"You're an amazing fighter!" Keiko complemented again, cracking her neck and shoulders as she looked to Clavela. Clavela began to slowly rise as Alex started the ten-count. Clavela looked up at Keiko with shock, still trying to decipher the puzzle that is Keiko Yukimura. As Alex reached the halfway point of his ten-count, Clavela jumped and landed on the platform, stopping him. Clavela then looked to Keiko with a serious face, not even touching the bruise on her face.

"Why? You seem to be too pure to be fighting in a tournament like this." Clavela asked. Keiko smiled.

"It's to prove I'm not worthless." Keiko responded, surprising Clavela and Yusuke. "For years, now, I've been just the girlfriend. I'd always be left in the dark about everything that my boyfriend and my friends would do, just because I'm human. This is my one chance to prove I'm not as worthless as everyone takes me to be. I don't want to be the helpless girlfriend anymore."

Clavela stared wide-eyed at her, lost for words. Clavela has entered the tournament to prove she was strong as well, but it seemed to be completely different for Keiko. Clavela was always pushed around and left behind, leading her to the tournament as well, but Keiko's intentions seemed purer than her own. Keiko simply smiled as Clavela's silence.

Yusuke, as well, was silent, but not in shock. He was silent in guilt. Yusuke knew that he left her behind a lot during his missions and adventures, but he felt the need to protect her above all else. His heart was in the right place, but from Keiko's words, his intentions seemed to turn into cruel gestures of insult towards her. The rest of the Urameshi Team turned to Yusuke, concerned and guilt-filled as well.

"I guess that's why this tournament was so important that Keiko had to lie to me..." Yusuke muttered aloud. The others nodded in agreement. Kuwabara placed his hand on Yusuke's back, trying to console his soul, but Yusuke remained lost in his guilt.

Clavela felt a surge of positivity run through her body. Keiko's words inspired her internally.

"Come on, Keiko. Let's finish this and show everyone what we're made of!" Clavela said with a smile. Keiko grinned and nodded, getting instantly into a fighting stance. Clavela did the same, smiling like Keiko. Micki smiled, crossing her arms.

"Well damn, Keiko. A true leader.." Micki muttered. Tasha began to jump up and down, cheering like a maniac.

"You got this, Keiko! Go girl! You too, Clavelalalala! WOO!" Tasha cheered. Yukina and Shizuru, after a while of healing, cheered as well.

Finally, Keiko and Clavela ran for each other again, engaging in a multitude of fist/foot flurries versus each other. This time, however, pink and blue energy began to collide in the air around them, as if their fists and feet were intensified and blown up for people to see the strikes.

"Wow! It's like a light show!" Kuwabara said, a wide smile on his face from the entertainment. Yusuke, surprisingly, found himself smiling as well.

"Go Keiko..." Yusuke muttered, feeling the need to compress his new-found excitement from screaming and cheering.

Keiko and Clavela struck once more at each other, sending each other flying towards opposite sides of the platform. Keiko drew her bow and arrow again, aiming at Clevela. Clavela summoned her burst of energy to her foot and sent it barreling at Keiko in response. Keiko shouted a battle cry loudly and let go of a large arrow, letting it fly towards Clavela. In the impact of both energies, light exploded and air knocked the competitors off of the platform.

"KEIKO!" The Yukimura team, besides Lilly, shouted simultaneously as they all, including Lilly, covered themselves from the blast. Team Urameshi took cover as well, Kuwabara and Koenma forcing Yusuke down for his protection. The explosion lasted for a while before slowly subsiding, revealing both Keiko and Clavela laying down on the ground, both badly bruised and damaged and unconscious. Micki and Tasha looked up to see Keiko and gasped, causing their teammates to look as well. Alex, who had seen the blast coming, fell from the air and landed back where he stood on the platform gracefully. He looked at both competitors and nodded before starting a ten-count.

"ONE!"

The Yukimura Team stared anxiously, hoping that Keiko would stand.

"TWO!"

Yusuke and the others stood and looked as well, Yusuke internally freaking out at the sight of Keiko badly hurt.

"THREE!"

Suddenly, Keiko and Clavela began to move and awaken at the same time, causing the teams to gasp in shock.

"FOUR!"

Keiko slowly and painfully got up, wincing from the pain and looking to Clavela's body.

"FIVE!"

Clavela sat up and felt aches run through her beaten-up body. She then looked back to Keiko, who was still getting up.

"SIX!"

"T-that was... awesome.." Keiko said, smiling just like her boyfriend after a good fight.

"SEVEN!"

Clavela smiled and nodded in agreement slightly, wincing from the pain.

"EIGHT!"

"Come on... Let's keep going.." Keiko said with a happy smile. Clavela just chuckled softly.

"NINE!"

"Nah... you won, Keiko... good job..." Clavela said before passing out again onto the platform. Keiko and the teams stared in shock, not expecting Clavela to give up and pass out.

"TEN! The winner, from Team Yukimura, Keiko! With three wins from the rule-set four primary matches, Team Yukimura Wins!" Alex announced, gesturing towards Keiko. The crowds began to cheer wildly. Yukina and Shizuru clapped and cheered as Tasha bounced around happily in happiness. Micki smiled at Keiko as Lilly closed her eyes and let out a simple 'hn.' Keiko, however, was confused. She then looked to Alex.

"Four primary rounds?" Keiko asked. Alex pushed up his glasses, letting the lights of the arena fill them and reflect Keiko's image.

"Each round, only four battles are fought. Best three wins. If the primary four battles end with two wins per team, there is a fifth battle. The six competitor is usually a healer or a replacement, thus each team requires six members in the tournament where there is a match with four primary battles." Alex replied. "It's more complicated than the Dark Tournament, Miss Yukimura."

Keiko looked at Alex and nodded in understanding. She then walked over to Clavela and knelt by her, checking to see if she was okay.

"She'll be fine." A voice interrupted Keiko's examination. Keiko looked up to see the remaining two robed-competitors. "We'll take her."

Keiko stepped back and let the two gently bring Clavela up onto their shoulders. They then left, being careful with Clavela, and exited the arena with Cauldron. Keiko looked to the remaining deceased members of the Kayeshu Team and saw Micki gently laying black lotuses over their bodies in respect. Micki looked to Keiko and smiled with a nod, ushering her to go to her team. Keiko nodded back with a smile and ran to her teammates, hugging each one (Even Lilly).

"Up next, Team Sircus versus Team Phoresa!" Alex announced. The Yukimura team then left to the resting room.

Upon arriving, however, they were met with a very tense Team Urameshi. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan stood frozen at the doorway, blocking Micki, Tasha, and Lilly from the eyes of the Urameshi Team.

Kuwabara and Koenma glared at Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina (Kuwabara not so much with Yukina) as Hiei looked at Lilly through the girls. Tasha looked at Kurama as Kurama kept his blank stare upon his recently marked mate, Micki.

Yusuke, the closest to the Yukimura team, kept his eyes on Keiko. Keiko suddenly felt like hopeless jelly under his eyes. Maybe it was because of her fear of his reaction and her wounds mixed together. Yusuke gently walked towards Keiko, stopping in front of her. The rest of the Yukimura team gently took a step back, leaving the two space to breath.

Keiko kept her eyes on his, chocolate eyes meeting chocolate eyes in a battle of silence. Yusuke kept looking to Keiko, leaving heavy tension between them.

"So..." Yusuke began quietly. Keiko remained silent and frozen. She was majorly afraid of what he was going to do with her and the team. Yusuke then did the most surprising thing she didn't expect him to do.

He gently caressed her cheek and smiled.

"You better have a room set for us so we can watch the next fight you guys are in." Yusuke finished with a toothy grin. Keiko's eyes went wide as she stared at Yusuke in shock. Koenma's and Kuwabara's faces softened to smiles as well, letting the rest of the Yukimura team gasp in shock as well. Keiko then tackled Yusuke, locking lips with him in gratefulness. Yusuke stared at Keiko in surprise before gently wrapping his arms around her, smiling against her lips.

Team Yukimura won the first round of the Tournament versus Team Kayeshu! With the Urameshi Team in understanding, they now move on to wait for their next round and heal their wounds. How will the Yukimura team deal with their next competitors? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	10. Episode 8: Waiting

HEY GUYS! NEW UPDATE! I injured my hand so I wasn't able to write much, but I hope you all enjoy it! A new battle will come up next episode! STILL ACCEPTING OC's!

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

Team Yukimura won the first round of the Black Lotus Tournament versus Team Kayeshu. After the battle round, they met unexpectedly with the Urameshi Team, who became open to the team's efforts to prove themselves. For now, all they can do is wait for the next round.

-

Team Urameshi and Team Yukimura began to walk towards the hotel they were to stay in during the tournament. Yusuke hld Keiko around her waist as Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru walked side by side. Koenma walked next to Botan, lecturing her for not informing him of anything, and Micki walked alongside Kurama, holding hands with her fox mate.

As for Lilly and Hiei, they stopped and let the group continue on, not looking to each other, but knowing that they needed to 'talk'.

"Should I be concerned?" Hiei asked bluntly, keeping his eyes to the group ahead.

"That depends. Should I prove something?" Lilly responded, doing the same.

Suddenly, Hiei and Lilly flash-stepped and landed with Lilly against a tree and Hiei with his sword at her throat. Lilly kept a blank stare at Hiei, unfazed at his sudden risen anger.

"You still have a irritating mouth." Hiei growled. Lilly smirked slightly.

"Reminds you of yourself, doesn't it?" Lilly responded. Hiei pressed the blade against her neck, but Lilly remained with her smirk.

"Just as annoying as when we first met." Hiei continued.

"Oh, so you do acknowledge that we did meet. That's a surprise."

"How could I forget such a troublesome onna?"

"Troublesome to the fact that I was a challenge for you."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"Only because it's true."

"I've always been better than you."

"My authentic Jagan eye would beg to differ."

Hiei was at his wits end. With one slice, he could kill her. However, suddenly...

"HEY! Short-stacks!" Kuwabara's voice bellowed from ahead of the two demons. They both looked to see the group turned to them with serious faces. Hiei jumped back and sheathed his sword, glaring daggers at Kuwabara. Lilly rubbed her neck and chuckled before walking away past the group in the direction they were previously going. The Yukimura team, concerned for Lilly, parted from their Urameshi opposites and ran for Lilly, surrounding her and walking with her and talking. The Urameshi team looked to Hiei, crossing their arms or placing hands on their hips in slight irritation.

"What was that about?" Koenma asked. Hiei grunted.

"Old vendetta." Hiei replied.

"Vendetta? What about?" Kurama inquired. Hiei glared at the fox boy.

"Something a long time ago, okay?" Hiei growled out in response. Hiei then began to walk in the direction of the girls, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The boys looked at each other before shrugging and following suit.

Meanwhile, with the girls...

"Lilly, what happened back there?" Botan asked. Lilly shrugged.

"Just a jealous feud." Lilly replied.

"A fued? About what?" Micki asked. Lilly chuckled.

"Something a long time ago, okay?" Lilly replied with a slight smirk. She continued to walk towards the hotel, stuffing her hands in her pockets. The girls looked at each other and shrugged before continuing as well. (Dejavu?)

Soon, both teams arrived at the hotel and were astonished at the sight. It was an amazing silver and gold themed luxury hotel with chandeliers and glass marble up the whazoo. There was no sign of any dust or dirt anywhere, which was surprising for where they were and who the guests were. The Yukimura team walked over to the hotel desk and gave their names to the lobby attendant. They were handed keys right as the Urameshi team joined beside them.

"Is there another space available for-" Keiko began before she was interrupted.

"The Urameshi team has rooms in your suite. Please know that each attendant has an individual room in the suite and the main room consists of enough space for one team. Please be wise with what you do so housekeeping remains at attendance for your suite." The attendant interrupted with a smile. The girls smiled and nodded to the Urameshi team who gave smiles of their own. Lilly and Hiei remained unfazed. The teams then departed for the suite.

"That was awfully nice of them." Micki said as they entered the large elevator for their floor.

"And very perceptive to know.." Kurama added, slyly wrapping an arm around his mate's waist and making her silently blush.

"Eh, whatever. At least we have rooms." Kuwabara said, placing his hands behind his head. Yukina and Shizuru nodded in agreement. Yusuke looked to Keiko and both nodded with a smile. Hiei and Lilly, who were leaning on opposite sides of the elevator, just kept their blank eyes on each other. Hiei's anger, buried deep in his mind, burned into Lilly as Lilly remained unfazed.

The elevator eventually stopped and opened to reveal a single hall with a single door on the opposite side of the elevator. The group looked to each other before Tasha opened the door and revealed a large homey suite with 5 rooms on each side of the room. The kitchen and living room blended together with a dining room cast in the middle. The far wall was nothing but glass looking over the ocean line. The group filed in and gawked at the sight of the room.

"Magnificent!" Botan muttered.

"Really nice.." Koenma muttered as well.

"Seems to only have one problem. There are ten rooms and and twelve people." Keiko noted aloud, making the group look at her in realization.

"I'll room with Yukina." Shizuru said, patting Yukina's shoulder. Yukina smiled and nodded. Micki and Kurama looked at each other, blushed, and nodded to each other as well.

"I'll room with Kurama." Micki said as straightly blunt as she could without stuttering. The girls began to giggle, making her glare slightly at them.

-

As the group relaxed into the suite that night, after dinner (made by Botan and Shizuru), people began to separate into their rooms except for Micki, Yukina, Yusuke, and Keiko. Keiko was seated on the couch with Yukina and Micki on either side of her, healing her with their energy. Yusuke sat on a chair next to the couch, watching.

"You know, Yusuke, you don't have to sit there and watch." Keiko said, looking to him. Yusuke shrugged and sat back, still watching.

"He's just concerned for his girlfriend, Keiko. Let the boy have his pride." Micki replied, smirked very slightly with her eyes closed, still focusing her energy. Yusuke glared at Micki.

"Hey! You're the one that brought her here." Yusuke said. Micki looked back to Yusuke with a blank stare, pure black eyes staring at his chocolate eyes.

"So she could prove that she's not weak or helpless as you've made her to be, Yusuke Urameshi." Micki responded. Yusuke stared at Micki in slight fear and anger before grunting and standing.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Yusuke grunted before stomping to his room and slamming his door closed. Keiko looked to Micki, who closed her eyes again and continued to heal Keiko.

"Was that necessary?" Keiko asked, raising an eyebrow. Micki looked to Keiko and smiled slightly.

"I know that seemed harsh, Keiko, but he needs to learn that you are a wonderful and powerful woman." Micki replied. Yukina slightly nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Miss Keiko. We all came here to prove we aren't weak. You're the prime example of that goal." Yukina said with her own smile. Keiko stared at both of them in surprise before smiling.

"Right." Keiko replied with a smile.

Soon, the girls separated into their rooms after Keiko fully healed. Keiko stepped into her room and flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not weak... I'm as strong as Yusuke.." Keiko muttered. Soon, her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted to sleep with that one thought in her head.

Meanwhile, Micki entered her room and sat on her side of the single full sized bed, stripping off her clothes to only her panties and staring at the floor with a soft sigh. From behind, slowly, Kurama wrapped his arms around Micki's shoulders, pulling her against his bare chest.

"Something wrong, Micki?" Kurama asked in soft concern. Micki kept her eyes to the floor.

"It was a close call for Keiko..." Micki began. "That was a tough battle for her and it was her first. I don't know if she'll be able to handle the next ones."

Kurama nodded against her shoulder, leaning his chin on her shoulder to be comfortable in the embrace. Micki looked back at Kurama with concern locked into her face.

"Did I do the right thing, Kurama?" Micki asked. Kurama softly smiled and nodded.

"Keiko's not a damsel in distress anymore, thanks to you. She can now fight, which will be beneficial to her in the future." Kurama reassured. He then pulled her hair from the ponytail it was trapped in and gently ran his fingers through it. "Now, relax my love.."

Micki nodded and nuzzled Kurama's face gently, who nuzzled back lovingly.

"Come, let's go to sleep." Kuram instructed, gently letting Micki go and laying down. Micki nodded and slipped under the covers with her mate, cuddling up against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

-

Deep within the darkness of her dreams, Keiko felt her body float in the eternal abyss. Keiko looked around, seeing only darkness.

"Where...?" Keiko muttered, confused.

"KEIKO! LOOK OUT!" Shizuru's voice shouted. Suddenly, Keiko was right behind Shizuru, who had her arms outstretched to become a barrier for Keiko. Upon that instant, Shizuru was thrown far to the side by an invisible force. Shizuru let out a pained scream as she disappeared into the darkness. As she did, Keiko saw bruises and injuries all over Shizuru.

"SHIZURU!" Keiko shouted.

"YOU BASTARD!" Tasha's voice shouted as she appeared, also wounded, in front of Keiko with her sword out in defense. Tasha was thrown to the other side as well, screaming in pain.

"TASHA!" Keiko screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM MISS KEIKO!" Yukina's voice sounded as Yukina and Lilly, both injured as well, appeared in front of Keiko, combining their ice and dark magic to form a barrier. Like their two previous companions, they were knocked away on either side of Keiko, disappearing into the abyss of the dream.

"NO!" Keiko cried out, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly, Micki, injured like their companions, appeared in front of Keiko, holding out her arms and forming an invisible barrier in front of both of them. A bright blue forced slammed and pushed against Micki's hands, making her wince and press back. Micki looked back to Keiko in desperation, revealing a large gash on her head.

"Keiko... RUN!" Micki shouted at her. Upon instinct, Keiko ran away from Micki and the energy. Keiko didn't know what was after her, but she knew her friends were wanting to protect her from it at all costs. Upon Micki's deathly scream, Keiko looked back to see Micki engulfed in the energy as if it was the sun, burning her alive and away into nothing. It disappeared with her, and Keiko was in the dark once more. The last thing she heard was Yusuke's voice, but not in the way she thought. As his voice sounded, a ball of blue light ran directly for her.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

-

Immediately, Keiko woke up and shot up in her bed in a cold sweat. Keiko looked around in a panic, reminding herself with her surroundings that she was in her room in the suite. Keiko slowed her breaths and relaxed, putting together that it was just a dream. As she relaxed, there was a knock at her door.

"Yea?" Keiko asked aloud.

"Keiko, we have the lineup for the tournament. We're up tonight versus Team Xepher." Botan's voice replied. Keiko sighed.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Keiko replied. She then stood and stretched, trying to shake the dream out of her thoughts. "It'll be alright... It'll be alright..."

After only a day to relax, the team has a new opponent to face, but was Keiko's dream just a dream, or was it a warning of something for the future? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	11. Episode 9: Team Xepher

Hey Guys! TBOE here! New episode, introducing the next round versus Team Xepher! ALSO, INTRODUCING OC's HITOMI, AYA, and KINUKO! YAY OC'S ROCK!

I'M STILL ACCEPTING OC'S!

And at the end, you'll get a taste of what you've all been waiting for. Hint hint, it's about Yukina.

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

Team Yukimura made it past first round of the Black Lotus Tournament. Now supported by Team Urameshi, they gain morale for the next tournament. Despite Keiko's dream, the team continues to the new round of the Tournament. But what does the future hold in store?

-

Keiko stepped out of her room to see the rest of her team sitting around the dinner table in thought; however, there was no Urameshi team to be found.

"Where are the boys?" Keiko asked. The girls looked to Keiko s soon as they heard her voice.

"They left to get good seats at the Arena." Tasha replied.

"Best that they did leave earlier than us; it gives us time to talk before our match alone." Micki said, crossing her legs. Keiko joined the girls and looked at Micki confused.

"What do we need to talk about?" Keiko asked. Micki simply pointed to the table top, showing Keiko the tournament lineup. Surprisingly, it held a very similar resemblance to the Dark Tournament's line up, but with team Yukimura instead of team Urameshi.

"If we pass into the semi-finals, we'll have to do another fight right after our winning battle." Micki explained. "Meaning Yukina will have to do double duty on healing."

Yukina nodded and looked to Keiko.

"Can you do it, Yukina?" Keiko asked in concern. Yukina nodded in response.

"I have enough power to heal us, Miss Keiko. We'll be fine." Yukina added. Keiko then looked to Micki.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Keiko asked. Micki nodded.

"We have a round every day after the double round, meaning we won't have time to train or relax fully. We'll have to find a way to get quick food and lots of rest between each round." Micki continued.

"It's like they want us to be exhausted each round." Shizuru muttered.

"What does this mean, though?" Keiko asked.

"It means the tournament committee really wants us dead. Come on. This is a waste of time." Lilly bluntly replied. She then began to leave the suite. Tasha followed quickly after with Botan and Shizuru. Yukina and Micki stood with Keiko and followed last.

"Micki, should we be concerned?" Yukina asked.

"It's hard to say, my dear. That's all dependant on how powerful the teams we'll be facing are." Micki replied as the girls regrouped and headed for the Arena. It was a very quiet walk. Keiko kept her mind on what she saw on that lineup. Why would the committee want the team dead? It seemed ridiculous. As the group reached the doors of the Arena, Micki suddenly turned around to look behind the group. The group stopped and turned as well.

"What's wrong, Micki?" Botan asked.

"You girls go ahead. I'll be right behind you." Micki instructed.

"But, Micki-" Keiko began.

"I said go ahead." Micki said sternly, not turning her gaze from behind the group. Keiko stared at Micki for a moment before nodding and taking the group inside the Arena. Micki stood outside, looking around the area before slowly turning and walking inside. Micki continued alone towards the group's resting place, but was stopped by a voice.

"Very interesting... you can smell us a mile away, can't you?" a voice whispered in Micki's ear. Micki continued to stare forward, unmoving from the voice.

"What do you mean, smell? I sensed your demon energy with my own." Micki said.

"Oh, don't be so playful, vixen.." The voice continued.

"Vixen? What are you talking about?"

"Oh~ so you don't know who you really are?"

"All I know is that I have demon blood. I never cared and will never care what kind it is."

"Oh ho ho ho then you're gunna be fun to crack open..."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I will... but first, let's get rid of your little... leverage..."

Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped onto Micki's head and energy burst unto Micki's mind. Micki opened her mouth to scream in pain, but another pair of hands cupped over Micki's mouth. Micki's eyes shifted back and forth from black to red an black and back again, over and over in a struggle of control. Soon, the red and black faded from Micki's eyes and Micki was thrown to the floor. The voice's laughter echoed in the hall before fading away. Micki stood quickly and brushed herself off, looking back to where the voice faded away to and tried to summon her eyes. Strangely, they would not appear. Micki focused and tried to make her demon eyes appear again, but didn't succeed once again. Micki began to slightly panic. She then focused her energy and tried to summon a rose. Micki did, which made her sigh in relief. Micki looked back to the resting room and sighed again before walking and joining the group, who were already dressed.

"Micki, what happened?" Yukina asked in concern. Micki closed her eyes, taking a moment, before opening her eyes and looking to the group.

"My demon eyes were taken. I couldn't see who, but they used demon energy to disable and or take away my demon eyes." Micki replied as she began to change into her battle clothes. The group gasped and looked at Micki in surprise.

"How will you be able to fight?" Shizuru asked, taking a puff of her cigarette. Micki smiled and stretched out after putting on her battle clothes. She then summoned a rose in her hand and smiled.

"I'll just have to go back to my old tactics before the eyes." Micki responded with a soft smirk. The girls smiled in relief that Micki hadn't lost everything. Soon, the group was ready to head out and they made their way into the arena. The crowds seemed larger than before, filled with new people to watch blood pour; however, a small portion of the crowds spread in a circle away from five familiar Urameshi Team members. Probably out of fear. The Yukimura team stepped up onto the platform and was joined by Koto and the other team, Team Xepher.

The opposing team was made up of humans and demons, even a half breed. They wore very simple fighter garbs, ranging from gym clothes to martial arts wear. and they looked ready to fight. Four members stepped up as the remaining two stayed back, out of focus of the teams. Like the last fight, locking eyes began between the teams.

Tasha placed her arms behind her head in a stretch as she looked to the pure human in the opposing team. The human had soft auburn hair in a high ponytail with dark brown eyes staring into Tasha's blue eyes. She wore a simple green short-sleeved martial arts outfit with black flats and a large war fan, closed, attached to her belt. The human smiled softly at Tasha as Tasha simply grinned a toothy grin back, knowing her ten-foot sword stuck out like a sore thumb behind her.

Micki instantly locked eyes with a mysterious apparition who was smirking and staring deep within Micki's soul. Her hair was cut in an uneven bob, with her white hair longer on one side of her face, and her ruby red eyes glimmered in almost a lustful gleam at what she saw. She wore a white and red sleeve cut martial arts outfit with white flats and, strangely, wrapped hands that seemed to twitch in delight. Micki felt uneasy with her lock-eyed opponent, but she felt like this girl was the one to fight. Micki brushed away her unease and stood in confidence.

Keiko looked to the half-breed and felt an easier connection with her than with Clavela, which was strange. The half-breed held a light complexion with blue eyes and black hair as she adorned fighter gym wear. Surprisingly, Keiko felt a bit of a kindred spirit within the halfbreed. Both seemed to hold courage and calm within their gazes.

A cold member from the opposing team had her eyes set on, surprisingly, Yukina. Yukina stared back, slightly fearful of her lock-eyed opponent. She was pale white with blueish-green eyes and wavy purple hair and had black shorts and a dark blue v-neck top. Her eyes grazed at Yukina's gaze and Yukina seemed to be stilled at the stare. Yukina almost couldn't breathe; she felt like a statue under her gaze. Surprisingly, Lilly stepped in and blocked Yukina from the girl, glaring daggers into the girl's soul.

"Miss Lilly?" Yukina asked, fear still trembling in her voice. Lilly didn't move her head from the direction of the girl.

"How cute. Is she your sister?" The girl taunted. Lilly growled.

"Might as well be because I won't let you manipulate her." Lilly spat. Yukina stared at Lilly wide-eyed. The girl simply smirked.

"Ahh you know of my technique then... cute." The girl said, crossing her arms. Koto looked between the teams and was slightly confused.

"Wow, people, the teams just arrived and already there is conflict! I can feel this match is gunna be intense! Especially between Lilly and Hitomi!" Koto commentated, already knowing the team members names. Lilly smirked a bit.

"Hitomi? Great to know." Lilly muttered. Hitomi kept her calm demeanor and kept her gaze to Lilly, making them rivals in the round.

"Well, since one member's name's out of the bag, I might as well say mine. I'm Aya. Pleasure, Keiko." The girl rivaling Keiko said with a smile. Keiko stared, confused as to how Aya knew her name, but smiled anyway.

"Nice to meet you, Aya." Keiko responded.

"I'm Kinuko. I hope this battle won't hinder anything between us personally!" The girl across from Tasha said with a sweet smile. Tasha couldn't help but laugh in glee.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Kinuko! I'm Tasha, by the way. Hope our fight'll be good!" Tasha said, lowering on hand from behind her head and giving a thumbs up to Kinuko, making her smile. Micki kept her eyes to the mysterious apparition, both silent in their gazes. Aya, obviously the leader, chuckled and pointed a thumb at her white haired companion.

"That's Tatyani. Looks like she'll be fighting Micki." Aya said to Keiko, who also looked over. Keiko could feel the uneasiness between Micki and Tatyani. Aya then pointed to the two girls behind them. "And these are Yue and Popoly, our other two members. They fought last round so they're stepping back unless a fifth round happens."

Koto's ears flicked before walking up to the two teams.

"Have you guys decided?" Koto asked. Aya nodded.

"One on one, common rules-" Aya began, but was interrupted by Hitomi, who pointed at Lilly.

"But Yukina will fight one round, no matter who wins." Hitomi said with a smirk. Both teams stared at Hitomi, Lilly, and Yukina in shock. Hiei, in the crowd, instantly grew furious at the statement.

"Hey hold on! Yukina's a healer!" Kuwabara blurted loudly, also enraged a bit at the demand.

"Like I'm going to let you-" Lilly began.

"I'll fight." Yukina's voice sounded. Everyone looked at Yukina in shock. Yukina stood straight with a new courage in her face. "I will fight, and I will fight Miss Hitomi."

Hitomi smirked even more. Lilly glared at Yukina and turned to her.

"Do you wanna die?" Lilly growled. Yukina glared an icy glare at Lilly, shocking Lilly a bit.

"I am not weak! You trained me well and I'll prove I'm not as weak as everyone sees me to be!" Yukina retorted, stepping up and moving in front of Lilly to lock eyes with Hitomi. Lilly, Hiei, and Kuwabara stared at Yukina in major shock. Hitomi just kept her smirk.

"We'll fight first then." Hitomi said smoothly. Koto rubbed her head in major confusion but shook it off and tried to discern the round.

"So I guess it's decided? The teams will fight one on one, with Yukina, from Team Yukimura, as a guaranteed competitor!" Koto announced, letting the crowds roar in excitement. The teams looked to each other with slight unease and nodded before separating, leaving Hitomi and Yukina on the platform.

"You know, Yukina, you just signed your own death wish." Hitomi taunted calmly. Yukina simply kept an icy stare on Hitomi, letting the temperature around her chill down. Hitomi chuckled in response. Koto looked at the two and nodded.

"Alright! First round is, from Team Xepher, Hitomi, and from Team Yukimura, Yukina! BEGIN!"

Yukina has bravely stepped up to face Hitomi, despite Lilly's defense against it. This will be the first time Yukina will have fought in this tournament, but will she survive? What does Hitomi have in store for Yukina? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	12. Episode 10: Icy Gaze

HEY GUYS! Finally, the Yukina fight! This was hard to do DX but here we are! Hope you all like!

STILL OPEN TO OC'S!

I'm a complete nerd, so I made an AskTheSpiritGirls tumblr... Yea, follow if you want xD Feel free to ask questions for the characters or for me!

askthespiritgirls . tumblr . com

ENJOY AND COMMENT NICELY!

* * *

Team Yukimura, after just a day of rest, is now placed against Team Xepher. With great courage, Yukina has stepped up to the plate versus Team Xepher's Hitomi. As Koto calls the round to begin, Yukina stands her ground versus Hitomi as Team Yukimura and Team Urameshi hold their breaths in fear.

"BEGIN!"

From out of nowhere, Yukina suddenly let a blast of freezing air burst from her body through the arena. Koto instantly ducked over the platform edge and wrapped her arms around herself in chilled fright as the teams and crowds covered themselves and attempted to keep warm under the temperature drop. Hitomi, however, remained unfazed despite shaking a bit from obvious cool.

"You're chance of survival hasn't changed, Yukina. A little winter won't stop me." Hitomi said, slowly walking towards Yukina. Yukina glared a bit, growing colder in soul as well as in temperature.

"Winter may not, but a blizzard will." Yukina responded. Yukina then held her arms out beside her and focused her energy to suddenly form ice crystals all around her, all pointing sharp ends towards Hitomi. Hitomi stopped with a slightly surprised look.

"Interesting ice maiden you are..." Hitomi said before smirking and running at Yukina. Yukina glared and forced the crystals at Hitomi with the winds of her cold breeze. Hitomi began to duck and dodge each crystal flying her way. Koto stuck her head up and gasped.

"Incredible, ladies and gentlemen! Yukina, the Ice Maiden, seems to have gained control of offensive attacks! That's almost impossible for an ice maiden! Hitomi seems unfazed, though, as she continues to run at her!" Koto announced wildly, shocked at the sight. Yukina kept strong and suddenly zipped from Hitomi's direction, making Hitomi stop and look around. She quickly found Yukina on the other side of the platform with a trail of ice that showed her way. "Wow! Yukina seems have made a trail of ice to skate on away from Hitomi! Talk about running on thin ice!"

Hitomi stood up and chuckled before glaring at Yukina.

"What's the use of running? You'll die slower that way." Hitomi said. Yukina kept her cold stare.

"I won't die. I will defeat you." Yukina replied.

In the stands, Hiei and Kuwabara stared wide eyed in major shock. Never did they expect Yukina to be able to defend herself, even more, fight back. Yusuke, however, was grinning like a moron, filled with pride for his girlfriend's team member.

"YEA! KICK HER ASS!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama and Koemna laughed nervously at the wild exclamation before continuing to watch the fight.

Hitomi just smirked and turned to Yukina.

"Why bother living? You're just a cold, heartless ice maiden." Hitomi teased, slowly walking towards her with her arms behind her back. Yukina kept her glare, feeling strength in her core.

"Because I'm not a cold, heartless ice maiden. I left that life. I'm not one of my kin." Yukina replied as she formed more ice crystals around her. Hitomi continued to stare into Yukina's soul through her ruby eyes. Hitomi then unsheathed two daggers from her belt on her shorts and smirked.

"Is that so? Then what use are you to anyone?" Hitomi continued. Yukina intensified her glare, holding her crystals steady.

"I'm a friend and a healer." Yukina simply said, shooting her crystals at Hitomi. Instead of running at Yukina, however, Hitomi used her daggers to slash them apart and away as she continued her walk at the ice maiden.

"Friends always leave in the end. Healers become useless after moments in time." Hitomi stated, smirking at Yukina.

"Well, I will always be able to help my friends and I will be a friend until the end." Yukina retorted.

"Which isn't too far off." Hitomi added, suddenly running at Yukina. Within mere second, Hitomi was almost nose to nose with Yukina.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara and Hiei shouted simultaneously in fright.

CLANG!

Hitomi stared in shock at Yukina, who was glaring with a very small smirk at Hitomi. In between Hitomi and Yukina was Hitomi's daggers clashing with an ice katana, wrapping around Yukina's right hand. The Yukimura team looked at Lilly in utter shock while Lilly stood with her arms crossed, smirking at the sight. Hitomi growled, her eyes flashing a bit of carnal anger, as she jumped back and ran back in for another swing. Yukina did the same, clashing weapons once again.

"Amazing! Yukina seems to have made an Ice Sword to block Hitomi! What other surprises does this ice maiden have?!" Koto exclaimed into her mic, staring at the battle in front of her in utter excitement.

"How?!" Hitomi growled, slowly losing grip of her calm. Yukina kept her hold against Hitomi's blades.

"I have friends who taught me how to fight and who taught me how to use my powers!" Yukina replied, forcing Hitomi back with a blast of cold wind with her free hand. Hitomi flew back but flipped and landed on her feet on the platform, glaring daggers at Yukina.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT WHO YOU'RE BROTHER IS!" Hitomi shouted. Suddenly, Yukina felt her strength break from the shock as she gasped and stared at Hitomi. Hitomi suddenly smirked widely as her powers began to affect Yukina. Yukina suddenly felt frozen once again.

'SHIT!" Lilly exclaimed, suddenly losing her smirk for a fearful and angry frown.

"What is it, Lilly?!" Keiko asked the shadow ninja. Lilly didn't turn to Keiko to respond.

"Hitomi is a demon with Medusa eyes. Instead of having snakes on her head, her eyes are the only things she needs to paralyze her victims and kill them. If she spots a weakness in you, she uses it to paralyze you like a stone statue." Keiko gasped and stared at Yukina.

"Yukina!" The girl exclaimed together in fright. Yukina could only stare at Hitomi in fright.

"Y-you know who my brother is?..." Yukina asked, still trapped in her statue-like state.

Hiei instantly grew enraged and flashed stepped from the group. However, he suddenly appeared ten feet above the group, pushing against an invisible barrier that surrounded the Urameshi Team with his katan. The boys looked up and gasped at the sight.

"Koenma, what the hell is that?!" Yusuke shouted at the Spirit Prince. Koenma crossed his arms and sighed.

"I knew it. The Black Lotus Tournament Committee doesn't want us interfering, so they put a barrier around us." Koenma replied. The boys, besides Hiei, looked at Koenma in shock. Hiei, however, kept pressing against the barrier, knowing that his secret was in jeopardy.

Hitomi walked at Yukina with a nod.

"Oh, yea. I know. I'm not as stupid as you are." Hitomi replied to the ice maiden. "Too bad you'll die before ever finding out."

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping at the barrier and pressing against it with his spirit sword as well.

Hitomi walked around Yukina and readied a dagger at Yukina's throat.

"Good-bye, Yukina." Hitomi said.

"YUKINA!" Lilly's voice shouted. Yukina instantly looked at Lilly, who was looking at Yukina in pure fear. As Yukina stared at Lilly, an image of Hiei appeared behind Lilly, holding the same expression.

"H-hiei?.." Yukina muttered. Suddenly, her mind was tossed into her memories.

Within the training mansion, Lilly and Yukina started a face off. Botan stood to the side, cattle prod ready to stop Lilly from going too far. Lilly drew out two visible daggers and charged at Yukina. Instantly, Yukina summoned her ice sword and blocked Lilly's attacks, parrying with each swing.

"You can't just stand there and keep blocking, Yukina! Attack me!" Lilly barked, continuing her swings. Yukina winced before forcing Lilly back with a strong gust of wind. Lilly growled and opened her Jagan eye. It stared at Yukina and caused her whole body to tense and freeze up, paralyzed.

"Lilly!" Botan exclaimed, turning on the cattle prod. Lilly looked to Botan, the eye turning in her head to keep staring at Yukina.

"This is part of the training. I won't kill her." Lilly stated. Botan kept the prod on, but nodded. Lilly then looked fully back at Yukina.

"Now, try attacking me." Lilly demanded, slowly approaching Yukina. Yukina stood there, unsure what to do. "I said, attack me!"

Yukina grew fearful at Lilly's approach. Sure, Lilly wasn't going to kill her, but if this was a real battle, Yukina would have been killed. Yukina had to think fast, but she didn't know what to do! Suddenly, Lilly was right in front of her, but didn't pull out a weapon.

"If you're dead, you can't attack me. Protect your life until you find a weak spot in me to attack. Use stillness as your weapon." Lilly said, keeping their ruby gazes locked.

Yukina went wide-eyed.

As Hitomi's dagger slashed across Yukina's neck, everyone gasped. Hitomi retained her calm and looked to Yukina, wanting to make sure she was dead. Hitomi then gasped, as did everyone else once again.

Yukina had placed a thick layer of ice around her neck, protecting her neck from Hitomi's dagger.

"Wow! Just when we thought it was all over, Yukina pulls out a surprise power! Even paralyzed, she's found a way to defend herself using her ice powers!" Koto announced. The Urameshi boys calmed, returning to their seats, and watched, wondering what was going to happen next. Hiei, thankful that his secret wasn't announced, kept fearful eyes to Yukina.

Lilly smirked as Hitomi's calm broke completely.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Hitomi exclaimed, going to stab Yukina in the chest. As she did, a layer of ice formed over Yukina's chest in protection. Hitomi went wild and started trying to slash and stab Yukina over and over, but was blocked by continuous forming layers of ice. Despite Yukina being paralyzed, she continued to use her energy to block Hitomi's attacks. Keiko looked to Lilly in shock, knowing that Lilly trained Yukina and taught her how to defend herself. Lilly just kept her smirk, trying to hide how proud she was of her ice maiden student.

"Because I have something to live for." Yukina said, fighting the paralysis in her mouth. Her eyes suddenly began to glow an icy blue color. "To Find My BROTHER!"

Suddenly, as Hitomi kept trying to kill Yukina, ice shot at Hitomi and wrapped around her eyes like a blindfold. Hitomi screamed in cold pain as she jumped back, dropping her draggers and scratching at the ice over her eyes. Within an instant, Yukina was freed from her paralysis.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hitomi screeched, stopping herself from scratching the ice and suddenly charging for Yukina's direction, remembering where she was.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Yukina shouted back, dodging Hitomi's charge. As Hitomi passed Yukina, Yukina then shot a large gust of wind at Hitomi's back, sending Hitomi flying off the platform and onto the grass. Hitomi hit the grass hard on her back and gasped for air, losing all wind in her body for brief seconds. Koto instantly jumped onto the platform and began her ten-count.

"ONE!" Yukina stared at Hitomi, fearful that she'd get her air quicker than the count.

"TWO!" Hitomi gasped for air, trying to force air into her body.

"THREE!" Everyone kept their gaze to Yukina and Hitomi, wondering if the battle was really over.

"FOUR!" Hiei and Kuwabara braced the empty chairs in front of them, glaring daggers at Hitomi and hoping she would not stand.

"FIVE!" Hitomi finally calmed her breathing and began to stand, making Yukina gasp.

"SIX!" Everyone else gasped as well.

"SEVEN!" Suddenly, Yukina summoned her ice crystals and shot them at Hitomi, causing the girls to gasp in shock. They did not expect Yukina to fight still while her opponent was disabled.

"EIGHT!" Hitomi turned her head to the sound of the ice whistling through the air and began to run to the side, not knowing where the platform was.

"NINE!" Yukina, determined to keep Hitomi out of bounds, kept sending ice crystals at Hitomi to distract her.

"DAMNIT!" Hitomi growled, stopping and knowing she was finished.

"TEN! The winner, from Team Yukimura, Yukina!" Koto announced, extending her arm towards the ice maiden. The crowds began to cheer as the Urameshi team whooped and hollered in joy. Kuwabara was jumping up and down like an idiot high on sugar.

"GO YUKINA!" He cheered, more in love with her than ever. Hiei, however, let out a very very soft smile, proud that his sister won the fight. With the girls, Tasha was bouncing as well in cheers with Keiko and Botan as Micki and Shizuru smiled and nodded at Yukina. Lilly, however, turned and walked back to the wall, leaning against it and returning to her cold, emotionless self.

Yukina smiled at the girls before suddenly fainting on the platform, making the Yukimura and Urameshi teams gasp. The girls, besides Lilly, instantly stopped cheering and ran onto the stage to retrieve their fallen friend. Lilly stepped away from the wall, slightly concerned, and stared at the platform. Keiko and Botan gently brought up Yukina on their shoulders and began to carry her off the platform.

With the other team, one of the extra girls began to melt the ice away from Hitomi's eyes, but it was turning to be a slow process. Tatyani took no time to instantly flash-step onto the platform, grinning like a mad woman.

"Oh~ Micki~" Tatyani cooed, looking at the woman with that name. Micki turned and looked at Tatyani with a blank stare.

"I'm guessing your next, Micki?" Shizuru asked. Micki only nodded and turned full body towards her opponent. Shizuru nodded to Keiko and the remaining girls brought the fainted Yukina down to the grass for her to rest.

"Ho ho ho~ You're going to be so much fun~" Tatyani giggled, her red eyes boring into Micki's soul. Micki stared back, keeping her cool.

Kurama instantly became worried. Yusuke could feel Kurama's worry and looked at him confused.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Not now, Yusuke..." Kurama responded. Yusuke then looked to Koenma, but was shocked to see Koenma's serious face as well. Koenma knew something...

"The next fight will be, from Team Xepher, Tatyani, and from Team Yukimura, Micki. BEGIN!"

Yukina won her battle versus Hitomi, proving her power not only to her team, but to Hiei and Kuwabara! Now, Tatyani fights Micki, but what is the mystery within this fight? What will Tatyani crack within Micki and will Micki be defeated by this? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	13. Episode 11: The Sondare Treasure

Longest Chapter yet Dx Yikes! Hope you like it! It reveals a secret of Micki that she herself didn't know she had.

STILL ACCEPTING OC'S!

I made a yyh rp tumblr for Micki (thesondaretreasure . tumblr . com). If you wanna rp with her, feel free to! If you follow her, I'll follow back!

ENJOY AND COMMENT NICELY!

* * *

Team Yukimura fights Team Xepher in their second round of the Black Lotus Tournament, with Yukina fighting Hitomi and barely winning. As Yukina fainted, Tatyani coaxed Micki for the next battle round, concerning Kurama and Koenma. What is the big concern?

"BEGIN!" Koto exclaimed. However, neither fighter moved.

"Tell me, what is your intention with me?" Micki asked, making her teammate's faces grow confused. Tatyani chuckled.

"Oh~ Nothing, really~ I just want to fight the REAL you." Tatyani cooed again, cocking her head to the side in almost an impossible ninety degree angle. The girls winced, not liking the internal feel of that head tilt, but Micki remained cool. Kurama, however, turned more concerned as the two began their talk.

"I am the real me. I am nobody else." Micki stated, summoning a rose in her hand from her energy. "Don't make yourself out as a fool."

Tatyani just chuckled again.

"Oh, you are such a tease~ I love it! I can't wait to crack you~!" Tatyani sang as she began to charge at Micki. Micki stood still and brought the rose out in front of her, dropping it with her fingers down before bringing them up to snap her fingers. The rose suddenly exploded and burst into rose thorns, shooting at Tatyani. Koto instantly ducked again over the edge of the platform, not wanting to get pierced by the thorns. Surprisingly, however, Tatyani continued her course at Micki, laughing wildly as she felt the thorns pierce into her skin and open holes into her body.

"Damn..." Micki growled before forming rose petals in her hand and blowing them at Tatyani, forcing her back to the edge of the platform.

"Micki! Watch out!" Keiko instinctively shouted. From the petals, Tatyani continued her insane charge, rose petals sticking to her flowing blood. Micki stepped back, slightly feeling both disgusted and shocked, before summoning another rose and forming a dagger with it. Micki suddenly lunged for Tatyani and slashed open her stomach as Micki ran past her to the opposite side of the platform before turning around. Tatyani gripped her wound and looked at Micki, but her eyes were glowing in utter ecstasy and excitement. Micki couldn't believe it.

"What... are you?" Micki asked. Tatyani turned completely to Micki and chuckled before laughing maniacally.

"YOUR SALVATION!" Tatyani shouted in her laughter, extending her hands towards Micki. Her blood suddenly began to warp and shoot at Micki like tentacles. Micki instantly jumped up and flipped over the tentacles and Tatyani. However, one of the tentacles suddenly wrapped around Micki's leg and yanked her down to the ground. Micki hit the platform hard, losing all air in her system. Before Micki could get up, the tentacles climbed up her body and were wrapped around her neck and pulling her into the air, choking her in their hold. The girls and boys gasped in fear.

"MICKI!" Kurama yelled fearfully. Tatyani laughed insanely, her wounds closing up as she used her energy to hold Micki up and heal both at once.

"DON'T WORRY! IT'LL BE QUICK!" Tatyani cackled. Micki gripped onto the tentacle, wincing and choking from lack of air or ground under her feet.

"DAMNIT, MICKI, KILL THAT BITCH!" Tasha exclaimed, angry at the turnout of the fight. As Tasha shouted, another pair of tentacles shot out and wrapped around Micki's wrists, forcing them down to her stomach and preventing her from using them. Micki felt her head going blank and the sting of cold fill her body. Her leg twitched as her vision began to blur and darkness began to consume her mind like a rabid virus. Finally, she went limp, her body growing pale as dead snow.

Suddenly, something happened that no one could have thought of happening.

White mist began to pour from Micki's mouth like an out of control fog machine. Slowly, it began to consume her body in the air as the tentacles let go and formed back into Tatyani's body. The body of mist, however, stayed floating in the air and slowly formed into white vines around Micki's body. The vines began to twitch and move around the body, energy building within its core. Koto looked up and stared, unsure what to say, but she had to say something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm not sure what's going on, but I think Micki's transforming!" Koto stated, not seeing how Micki had died and still was generating energy.

The teams stared in shock at the predicament. Kurama was speechless in fear and confusion as Koenma watched the floating ball of vines in fear and slight anxiousness. Yusuke looked to Koenma in anger.

"Okay, Koenma, what the fuck's going on?!" Yusuke barked. "Is that really Micki or no?!"

Koenma looked to Yusuke and sighed.

"Micki is Micki, alright, but she's not only Micki. I had a feeling something was up with her, so I had her looked into." Koenma confessed. Kurama turned his gaze, now angry, at Koenma, who remained unfazed. "She's been carrying the spirit of a demon within her human body, thus giving her demon blood. Instead of the spirit taking hold of an unborn child, like Kurama, the spirit joined souls with Micki as a baby before she was brought out of her mother's womb. Essentially, Micki is two souls; she is both human and demon, but not a mixed breed."

"Alright, so what the fuck just happened then?!" Yusuke barked again.

"The human soul of Micki was just killed. Now the demon soul has a hold of that body and is probably changing it to it's original state." Koenma finished, looking away from Kurama. Kurama instantly fumed with anger and grabbed Koenma by the collar instinctively. Kuwabara and Hiei instantly grabbed for Kurama and tried to pull him away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD?!" Kurama shouted, his eyes flickering between emerald and amber in pure anger. Koenma kept his eyes away from Kurama, knowing the fury of losing a marked mate to demons.

"That's not all, however... Micki died, but another lives on... someone you, Kurama, should know too well.." Koenma choked out from the collar grab.

Suddenly, the vines exploded outward, revealing a new form in place of Micki. Everyone looked and Kurama gasped, letting Koenma go as his eyes flashed to amber again, but in recognition. The girls stared in awe at the new form.

A voluptuous demon with long silver hair with black tips in a high ponytail floated down to the platform. Her eyes remained closed as her pale skin glowed in the lights of the arena. She adorned a black, loose toga-like outfit with silver rose designs threaded in the seams as a poofy silver, black tipped wolf tail swung gently from behind her and two silver, black tipped fox ears twitched very slightly. As she gracefully landed on her black, four inch heels, she opened her golden eyes, staring and piercing into Tatyani's soul. Tatyani smirked, chuckling, and bowed gently.

"Pleasure to finally fight you, Miyu Sondare~ Princess of Thieves~..." Tatyani cooed, keeping her eyes on Miyu. Miyu kept a cold face, looking to Tatyani with a blank expression in her eyes. Kurama couldn't take his eyes off of her, knowing exactly who she was. The Yukimura girls stared in great confusion. Even Lilly.

"Sixteen years, I've been trapped under that human soul's control... Sixteen years, I've been waiting and even assisting my human side in her battles... and now, you kill my human soul and set me free.." Miyu spoke, her voice more seductive and sensual than Micki's voice, despite being drenched in a cold emotion. Tatyani chuckling, grinning like a mad moron. Koto had to rub her eyes before double taking at Miyu.

"Wow! Boring but kinda hot human Micki has been turned into a vixen sex goddess! Or... a wolf sex goddess? I can't even decide! What more surprises are in this fight?" Koto announced, slightly flustered and majorly jealous of the new being on the stage. Keiko looked to Tasha and Lilly, hoping for answers to this predicament, but was shocked to see shock and confusion on their faces as well.

"Well, shall we fight? I am honored to fight the real you~" Tatyani said, chuckling and summoning two large tonfas (spiked rods). Miyu slowly closed her eyes and summoned a rose into her hands before transforming it into a large rose scythe. She then opened her eyes and shot it out at Tatyani like a boomerang. Tatyani flipped and jumped over it, letting it spin out behind her before running at Miyu, tonfas ready to slam Miyu's skull open. Miyu closed her eyes and jumped up, flash-stepping out of sight. Tatyani slid to a stop and looked around, bloodthirst running through her eyes. Suddenly, she stopped as her smile grew into an impossibly large smirk, the edges of her lips almost reach her ears as she looked back to see Miyu with her hand up opposite side of the platform. The scythe slammed into Miyu's hand, stopping it's spin, and instantly transformed back into a rose. Miyu opened her golden eyes once again, growing bored of the predicament. Miyu then shot the rose into the ground below her feet, letting it explode out into multiple thorned tentacles.

"This is payback for the tentacles.." Miyu muttered, her golden eyes flashing a red tint for a split second. The tentacles then wildly ran for Tatyani, wrapping themselves around her arms and legs. Grazing her skin in their wake, they began to climb Tatyani's body, sending her screaming in both pleasure and pain at the thorns ripping through her skin. Tatyani growled, hunger mixing with anger in her voice as she began to mutate her blood once more. Suddenly, they formed into tentacles once again and lunged for Miyu. Miyu jumped up and summoned her rose scythe, cutting through the tentacles and deforming them. As she did, however, Miyu's tentacles disappeared with the halt on her energy on them. Miyu landed gracefully back down on the platform, looking to Tatyani with a blank stare. "I'm impressed, but you can't continue using your blood forever. You only have so much."

Tatyani chuckled.

"I have as much as I need~ You see, I am not exactly normal~" Tatyani confessed, smirking a Joker-like smirk. She then ripped off the top portion of her outfit, revealing her nude chest and back covered in stitches. The most grotesque part about her, however, was her heart. On Tatyani's chest was a large and obvious bump where a heart would sit between her breasts, but the heart seemed three-times bigger. In rhythm, it heaved and sighed, pumping blood through her body and recoiling in her chest. "With this custom-crafted heart, I can pump and generate as much blood as I want~ Courtesy of Demon Surgeon Shigure~"

Keiko covered her mouth, silenced in shock and disgust at the sight. Did demons really do this in reality just to gain more power? The proof in front of her could not lie. Tasha placed a hand on Keiko's shoulder, sensing her distress. Keiko looked at Tasha before looking back at the platform, a little more at ease with someone beside her. Miyu, however, remained unfazed.

"Interesting." Miyu simply stated. Tatyani raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting?" Tatyani asked, summoning her blood tentacles again. Miyu smirked very lightly.

"So that's my target." Miyu muttered in response before throwing her scythe once more at Tatyani like a boomerang. Tatyani growled and caught the scythe in her tentacles. She then smirked and snapped it in half, forcing it back into it's previous rose state. When her tentacles cleared her view, however, Miyu was gone from her spot.

"What tha-" Tatyani began before being interrupted for the last moment in her life.

"Goodbye." Miyu muttered in Tatyani's ear. Before Tatyani could do anything in reflex, she suddenly arched back and gasped a bloody choke. The crowds gasped in shock as Miyu's hand stuck out from Tatyani's chest, gripping the abnormally large heart in her now blood-drenched hand. Botan shut her eyes from the sight as Shizuru closed hers to let it sink in. Keiko, however, couldn't tear her eyes from the sight. She had seen bloodshed from the Dark Tournament, but this sight was on a whole new spectrum of reality for Keiko. Instead of being far in the crowds, Keiko could see the gore and blood almost in front of her being. It frightened her... and yet, it didn't...

Miyu pulled the heart through Tatyani's body and let Tatyani's now deceased corpse fall to the floor, her face contorted in ecstasy and agony even in death. Koto stared, completely shocked at the situation.

"I-i-i-i-u-uh... The winner, from Team Yukimura, Micki- I mean, Miyu!" Koto frightfully announced, afraid that her jealousy would make her Miyu's next victim. However, Miyu did not leave the platform.

The crowd watched, in mixed horror and sadistic delight, as Miyu lifted the heart over her lips and squeezed it, letting blood pour into Miyu's mouth. Miyu began to drink, leaving some of the audience members queasy and the others with a now appeased sadistic and sexual feeling. As Miyu stopped, red mist began to form and swirl around her, forming into red vines and cocooning her. Koenma stood and gripped the seat in front of him in shock.

"Koenma?" Yusuke asked. "What's wrong?"

"I know that spell.. but.. is it possible?" Koenma muttered in response.

"Is what possible?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama looked to Koenma, angry at him enough, but wanting more answers as well.

"Think of it as a blood transfusion for souls. If a soul charges themselves up with enough life force, they can give part of their soul to a deceased soul and save them, but only if they're in the same body.. Miyu is using Tatyani's blood as a life force.. But, it's not even guaranteed to succeed.." Koenma replied, keeping his eyes on the platform. Kurama instantly looked to Miyu's red vine cocoon, hoping and praying that her plan would work. It twitched and pulsed in energy for a couple of breath-holding moments before suddenly dissipating into the air. Instead of Miyu coming out, however, Micki fell from the empty grip of the vines and fell to the floor, passed out. Instantly, Keiko, Tasha, and Shizuru ran for Micki's body, Botan staying for Yukina and Lilly staying and remaining by the wall. They ran to Micki and Tasha quickly checked her pulse with Koto, as curious as ever, peeking over their shoulders. Tasha stared at Micki, holding her breath before looking at Keiko with a relieved smile and nodded. Keiko and Shizuru gasped in surprise and smiled in happiness that their companion was alive.

Kurama watched intently, and as Tasha nodded, his heart relaxed as he let out a large sigh of relief. Kurama lowered his head, closing his eyes, and tried to stop from crying in relief. Yusuke, feeling Kurama's state, rubbed his back in comfort with a toothy grin of his own.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Micki's back and alive, but barely! How that happened, we'll probably never know!" Koto said, confused as hell. As she spoke, a tone came from the speakers, causing everyone but the unconscious to look up.

"The Black Lotus Tournament Committee has decreed to overrule the referee's decision. The winner of the match is Tatyani from Team Xepher." A voice sounded. Everyone gasped and began to shout in confusion.

"N-no-now hold on! What do you mean?" Koto stammered into her mic, even more confused. Suddenly, Alex appeared on the platform, teleporting there through grim reaper means. He held up a mic and kept his view (under his black shades) on Micki's body.

"Section fifteen, in the matter of determining a match. If a competitor is killed, the round is automatically won by the opposing member." Alex read from his memory. The voice on the speaker continued.

"After reviewing the battle pre-transformation of the Demon, Miyu, we have found that Micki was in fact killed in the battle." Suddenly, the screen holding the score zipped into a replay of a part of the battle. It replayed Micki being hoisted up by the neck and choking until her body fell limp in death. It froze on the frame of Micki's dead body right before the white mist appeared. Alex pushed up his shades against his face, making them gleam as he looked to Keiko.

"Therefore, Micki did not win this match." Alex declared. He then proceeded to leave, walking out of an entryway in the wall away from the platform. Keiko glared and watched Alex leave before looking to the screen and seeing the proof of Micki's death. Koto sighed and nodded.

"I guess there's no way around it. Micki did in fact die, but she came back to life. Sorry, team Yukimura, but the round goes to Team Xepher." Koto said, looking apologetically at Keiko most of all. Tasha suddenly unsheathed her sword and stabbed it into the platform, scaring Koto and Keiko. Tasha chuckled before guffawing.

"Micki's gunna be pissed when she wakes up, then! Hahaha!" Tasha laughed out, taking the loss as a joke, despite her knowing the decree to be stone. Tasha then looked to Keiko with a joking smile. "Go take her out. I'll win the next one and NOT DIE."

Shizuru and Keiko lifted Micki up and carried her back to the grass as Tasha turned and looked at Team Xepher. Hitomi's eyes were halfway unthawed from their frozen state. Tasha then grinned.

"Kinuko! Let's go!" Tasha shouted, putting a hand on the hilt of her sword and waiting. Kinuko smiled, nodded, and ran up onto the platform. As she did, Tatyani's body faded away, as if blown like ashes in a breeze. Tasha then chuckled. "I'm warning you, my sword's big. You gotta be quick."

Kinuko smiled and nodded, opening her own battle war fan, and taking a step back, gently squatting and taking martial art ready position.

"Trust me, that's not a problem." Kinuko responded.

Team Xepher won the match, despite the death of the member who won. With Yukina and Micki unconcious, Tasha now takes the platform to fight. Will Tasha be able to take back the lead? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


	14. THE SPIRIT GIRLS AUDIOBOOK!

HEY GUYS! THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER, BUT THIS IS A NEWS UPDATE! =D

~Heh Drumroll~

I'm making this series an AUDIOBOOK! THAT'S RIGHT! =D -confetti everywhere- YAY! I wanted to make this series as close to an actual 'anime' as possible, but there's no way in hell that this can be an anime xD That would take sooooo much time. So I decided to make this series an audiobook.

I'm hosting auditions for it now! Please check it out if you wanna be a part of it, whether as a producer/artist/actor! We'll definitely love an artist! =D;;

**(the http thing) tinyurl . com (slash) SpiritGirlsAudioBookAudition **

Anyways, lol, yea. For those who have OC's in this series, please review this chapter and tell me the voices you'd kinda like for your characters unless you really don't care. XD. I wanna make you guys who gave in OC's a part of this process so you have the chance to make your characters have a voice!

But yea. NEW CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON... hopefully lol.


	15. I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON

Hey guys. I'm a horrible person.

I have MAJOR writer's block.

Like.. BAD. I can't think of anything to put into Tasha & Kinuko's fight Dx

I'm trying though! Slowly but surely, everyday I'm watching an action clip on YT or in an anime to get inspiration!

SO IT SHOULD COME SOON!

SORRY FOR THE WAIT DONT KILL ME!


	16. Episode 12: Water Makes for Good Play

OMG FINALLY DX I AM SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I've been busy as ever with the holidays and finals and writer's block and blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah sorry if it's short and sucks! I'll make it up to you next chapter!

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

Team Xepher and Team Yukimura battle in the second round of the Black Lotus Tournament. Yukina and Micki battled hard and both ended up unconscious! Now, Tasha prepares to fight Kinuko from Team Xepher. With the teams tied, it'll be a tough match to see who takes the lead.

Tasha took hold of the hilt her sword and pulled it towards her instead of pulling it out, causing the teams to form confused looks. Within seconds, the nine-and-a-half foot blade broke from the platform. Everyone looked at Tasha as if she was insane, including Kinuko, but Tasha kept a smirk clear on her face. As Tasha wielded it in her hands, the broken blade melded and crystallized into a nice three-foot long sword. She gave it a playful twirl in her hands before gripping it tightly and preparing for battle with a stance of her own.

"Come at me, brah." Tasha said, teasingly. Kinuko nodded with her own smirk. Koto looked to the two fighters, nodded, and gestured.

"BEGIN!"

Instantly, the two fighters ran for each other, weapons prepped to bash and slash at the other. Each attack Tasha would go for, Kinuko would use her fan as a shield, and as Kinuko would bash at Tasha, Tasha would use her sword to parry. They were equally matched.

Keiko watched Tasha and Kinuko clash weapons. She knelt beside her two fallen companions, ready to aid them if they needed assistance in rising and sitting up. Tasha was a mystery to Keiko; she had never truly seen Tasha's abilities or fighting style. She looked to Shizuru and Lilly, who were also watching with blank or cold stares. What did they know about Tasha? Keiko decided to turn her eyes back to the fight.

Tasha and Kinuko soon jumped away from each other and landed, panting in exhaustion.

"Damn, you're pretty good, Kinuko." Tasha panted out, keeping her eyes on her opponent.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself." Kinuko panted in response. Tasha wiped her lip from the sweat that drizzled down alongside her face against the crack of her smile.

"I guess it'll take more than strength to defeat you.." Tasha said, taking the sword by both the hilt and the blade and bending it to a boomerang. As Tasha stopped, she chucked it at Kinuko. Kinuko very easily used her fan to knock it away, sending it flying out of the platform boundary. However, Kinuko stop and gasped at the sight she saw after.

Tasha was summoning water from the sword blade that was still stuck in the ground, smirking at Kinuko.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Hope that cat's not afraid of water!" Tasha said, forming the water into her hands and shooting out at Kinuko. From the heat itself, Kinuko could feel the water was boiling hot and it wasn't even close to where she was. Instinctively, Kinuko summoned her spirit energy and formed a barrier around her, surprising Tasha and the team.

"Amazing! Instead of being shot by a hot spring, Kinuko made a barrier! Guess some girls don't like spas!" Koto said, trying to be funny in her announcement. Tasha couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy joke.

"Dang man, gotta ruin the surprise!" Tasha said, stopping the spray. Kinuko lowered her barrier, unsure of what would happen next.

Keiko was majorly confused at what had happened. How did Tasha meld water from steel? She looked to Shizuru.

"Shizuru, what just happened?" Keiko asked. Lilly grunted, making Keiko look at her instead.

"Tasha's an interesting case. No one knows who the hell she is, not even herself. Human, demon, she could be either or neither. All she knows is that she can control water. That sword of hers.." Lilly began, pointing at the blade still stuck in the ground. "... that sword is not made of steel. It was smithed from demon energy with largely compressed water molecules. She has an entire ocean's worth of water compressed into a solid blade."

Keiko could not believe it. How could water fused into a solid blade? It was impossible to do; then again, it was impossible to shoot a hand through someone's body and grab their heart or summon demonic energy animals into thin air. There was much that Keiko had to learn about the powers and abilities of demons. Keiko looked to the battle again, trying to give a logical human explanation to it.

"Nice trick!" Kinuko said, opening her fan. "But you're not the only one with tricks!"

Kinuko then locked her fan and sent it spiraling at Tasha like a spinning saw blade. Tasha jumped over it with ease, landing back on the platform.

"Not one for boomerang challenges!" Tasha said. Kinuko glared slightly.

"Neither am I." Kinuko replied before running at Tasha.

"What the?! It looks like Kinuko's going for Tasha head on!" Koto shouted into her mic. "Is she crazy or desperate?!"

"She ain't either!" Tasha shouted. Tasha then ran for Kinuko. "She's BALLSY!"

Suddenly, a flurry of fists collided between them in mad haste and speed. The sounds of skin crashing echoed through the arena as Kinuko used her martial arts against Tasha's street fighting skills. The fan and the boomerang were also clashing, bouncing off one another in attempts to knock each other down, as if they had minds and a battle of their own to finish. Alas, much like their masters, they were equally matched and continued to ricochet off of each other in their air battle.

"You seem pretty serious about this fight!" Tasha's voice rang out.

"Well, we want to win!" Kinuko's voice responded.

"Why? What's got you so serious?" Tasha asked. Tasha jumped back and shot a bullet of water at Kinuko. Kinuko jumped up and landed as the bullet slammed into the tournament arena wall, cracking it.

"I'm not gunna tell you." Kinuko replied.

"Aww comon! I thought we were friends!" Tasha said, genuine in her thoughts and intention. Kinuko glared and mad-dashed at Tasha.

"Let's just fight!" Kinuko shouted. Suddenly, they were back to exchanging blows, both matching in speed and power to not knock each other away. With the Yukimura girls, Lilly grew angry.

"Tasha.. why aren't you using it?..." Lilly's voice muttered, causing Keiko to turn and look at Lilly. Lilly's face was stern in soft irritation.

"Use what, Lilly?" Keiko asked out of curiosity. Lilly's Jagan eye turned to stare at Keiko, causing Keiko to flinch a bit in fear.

"You'll see if she even uses it. She's stupid not to." Lilly replied before her jagan eye turned back to the fight with her two main eyes.

Tasha suddenly jumped back to her blade in the ground and broke off a part of it, crushing the steel in her hands. As her hand fully enclosed around the steel, Tasha shot it at Kinuko. The steel formed into multiple bullets and began to fly at Kinuko in high speed. Kinuko gasped and formed a barrier around herself, letting the bullets collide and hit the barrier like rain. Tasha then smirked and continued to shoot bullets at Kinuko's barrier.

"They won't break my barrier!" Kinuko shouted out, watching the barrier wall in front of her become covered in water. Tasha laughed and continued.

"I know!" Tasha replied. Suddenly, Tasha held her arm out and stared at the water on Kinuko's barrier. Everyone gasped as they saw the water start to freeze into ice. Quickly, the water ice began to spread around the barrier, forming an ice dome around Kinuko.

"What the!? Let me out!" Kinuko's voice echoed. The sound of hits against the ice boomed through the arena, making Tasha chuckle.

"Nah, I don't feel like it!" Tasha said, crossing her arms. Tasha then had an idea. She reached her hand towards the ice dome and focused her energy. Slowly, the ice dome started to shrink in height, melting and quickly re-freezing to change shape. The hits began to quicken against the ice dome.

"STOP IT! Let Me Out!" Kinuko shouted, a hint of panic in her voice as she kept slamming her fists against the ice around her. Keiko grew worried.

"What is she doing?!" Keiko asked fearfully. Lilly grunted.

"Being a coward." Lilly replied. Lilly then walked to the wall and leaned against it, closing her eyes. Keiko was confused. How was Tasha being a coward? She was going to crush Kinuko in ice. Keiko slowly looked to Tasha and watched, fearful that it was going to be horrid.

"Relax! I won't kill you! I'm just gunna keep you down." Tasha said with a sigh. The pounding kept going, but then suddenly stopped. Soon, the ice around Kinuko shattered, revealing that Kinuko was pinned to the ground with ice shackles around her hands and legs, frozen to the ground below her. Koto began the count.

"ONE! TWO!"

Kinuko pulled and struggled against her imprisonment.

"THREE! FOUR!"

Tasha jumped up and grabbed both the fan and the boomerang sword, stopping their air fight.

"FIVE! SIX!"

Keiko stared in shock at Tasha. She didn't kill Kinuko. She was relieved.

"SEVEN! EIGHT!"

"Damnit!" Kinuko grunted, giving up. Tasha chuckled slightly.

"NINE!"

"Sorry, but we wanna win pretty bad. We have some lives to repay." Tasha confessed.

"TEN! The winner, from Team Yukimura, is Tasha!" Koto shouted. The crowds gave their usual cheer as Tasha released Kinuko from her ice shackles. Kinuko stood as Tasha walked over, holding out her fan.

"Good fight though!" Tasha said with a smile. Kinuko sighed, but smiled softly back.

"Yea, I guess." Kinuko replied, taking the fan. They both nodded to each other and separated to their teams.

"Well, that was pathetic." Lilly said as Tasha was in earshot. Tasha glared, her eyes burning in rage versus her 'friend'.

"Go screw a lamp! I didn't wanna kill her!" Tasha barked, the veins in her head thumping from the rage. Keiko giggled, making Tasha turn to look at her.

"You really are strange." Keiko confessed, blushing slightly at the slight off-ness of her words. Tasha stared at Keiko before laughing.

"I guess I am! Well, whatever." Tasha said. She then focused her energy and made her sword reappear, in its new five-foot glory, behind her back.

Keiko was relieved. At least four of the team members wouldn't kill. Keiko then looked to the platform to see Aya smiling at Keiko.

"Ready for me, Keiko?" Aya said, excited for a fight. Suddenly, the image of Yusuke appeared behind Aya, making Keiko gasp and stare in shock. Keiko shook her head. There was no way Aya was like Yusuke. Keiko then nodded to Aya and jumped onto the platform.

With the Yukimura team ahead by one, Keiko now fights Aya. However, with morale down two members, will Aya bring that number to three? Find out on the next episode of the Spirit Girls!


	17. OMG THIS HAITUS IS OVER!

OMG

Hi everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the long uncalled for haitus! College has been kicking my ass so badly DX! This week, I promise, this series will start back up with the epic fight between Aya and Keiko! Again, sorry for the long haitus! OTL

-TBOE, The Bunny Of Evil


	18. Episode 13: Fiery Arrow

HEY GUYS! It's been a while, eh? LOL YEA! NEW CHAPTER! WOO! KEIKO FIGHTS AYA! YEA! SUMMER'S HERE SO I CAN UPDATE THIS REGULARLY AGAIN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Enjoy and review nicely!

* * *

Team Yukimura is down two members, Yukina and Micki, as Tasha took the lead from a tie versus Kinuko from Team Xepher. Now Keiko faces Aya, the leader of Team Xepher, for the round. With the score 2-1, with Yukimura in the lead, the possibility still remains that this team battle might continue.

l-l

Keiko felt tense, despite knowing her opponent by name. Something about Aya threw Keiko off and she didn't know why. In the back of her mind, she fumbled and scrambled trying to figure out what was off before the round began. Why was Aya so strange? She seemed nice, despite that they were about to battle each other and possibly kill one another. Yet, Keiko couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness from her mind. Keiko stood on the platform, a blank expression on her face as her thoughts began to jumble in her head.

"Hey, you alright?" Aya asked, slightly concerned for her opponent. Keiko snapped out of her thoughts and stared wide-eyed at Aya.

"Come on, Keiko! Get your head in gear!" Shizuru's voice sounded. Keiko looked over her shoulder, looking to Shizuru. What was Keiko doing? Keiko put on a serious face and nodded.

"Right!"

Keiko then stepped towards the center of the platform near Aya, receiving a chill smile from her opponent.

"Let's both do our best, alright?" Aya said, holding out her hand. Keiko looked to it before nodding at Aya and shaking her hand with her own with a smile. The two opponents nodded before stepping back, readying themselves to fight. Koto looked at the two, nodded, and gestured at last.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as that word left Koto's mouth, Aya's energy flared a red, fiery aura, making Keiko and Koto step back.

"WOAH! Get a load of this! Aya's already blasting her aura like it's shiny gold! Keiko's gotta be shaking in her shoes right now!" Koto commentated, slightly fearful herself of the sudden burst of energy. Keiko, however, kept her eyes on Aya, knowing that she could steal some of that energy just from where she was. Keiko took another step back, feeling energized, and shot into a sprint at Aya. Koto spat into her mic in surprise, "Keiko's on the move! Looks like this human isn't afraid of fire!"

Fire? It's just an aura, right? Keiko's thoughts ran quickly across her mind as she charged at Aya. Aya, however, smirked and moved her arms in a spiral, forming flames over her hands. Keiko stared wide eyed, quickly stopping in her tracks.

"HELLWAVE!" Aya shouted before shooting her hands out towards Keiko, sending waves of fireballs in her direction. Keiko gasped before jumping to the side, ducking and rolling off by Koto and avoiding the fireballs. Koto instantly ran off and ducked behind the side of the platform, afraid to get burnt despite being where she was. Keiko regained her footing, standing on two feet, before preparing for another attack. Once again, Aya shot another wave of fireballs at Keiko, causing her to duck and roll to another part of the platform.

"This is ingenious, folks! Aya's shooting at Keiko and all Keiko can do is duck and dodge! Who knows when Keiko will finally get cooked!" Koto commentated.

"Would you shut up, you stupid fox!?" Tasha barked from the sidelines, finally getting irritated with Koto's commentary. Koto growled at Tasha, but didn't reply, continuing to watch the fight. Tasha was fuming, but suddenly stopped and relaxed as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Tasha looked over her shoulder. "Huh? Kurama?"

Standing behind her was Kurama with a stone face with Hiei beside him, emotionless as always. In the stands, the gang paused watching the fight to look around and figure out how Kurama and Hiei moved out of the barrier the tournament set up for them. Kurama nodded to Tasha, silently telling her to calm down before Hiei stepped to Yukina and stood by her unconscious body like a guard. Kurama moved and sat down by Micki's body, bringing her to him and laying her head on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Shizuru asked, stepping towards the boys out of curiosity. Kurama just smiled and brought out a rose, filling it with energy, and gently laying the blossom against Micki's cheek, letting the energy flow from the petals against her skin. Hiei didn't look back, but replied.

"We know you have to fight another team after this. We just want to make sure you don't die." Hiei, however, wanted to protect and fight for Yukina to let her fully rest, but knew it was unwise. Kurama nodded in parallel intent, stroking Micki's hair as she rested and healed through his rose.

Keiko, for the umpteenth time, rolled out of the way of Aya's fireball waves. The heat was starting to bear into Keiko's skin, making her sweat and lose energy quicker. Keiko chuckled a bit, causing Aya to do the same.

"You're smart, Aya, but I'll find a weak spot. You can't throw fireballs forever." Keiko said. Aya smirked playfully.

"I know, Keiko." Aya said before easing her aura down. Keiko smirked and instantly charged for Aya, pulling a spirit arrow from behind her and cocking it into the bow that simultaneously appeared in her hand, shooting at Aya in her run. Aya's face instantly hardened to a cold glare before forcing her hands from one side of her body to the other. From out of nowhere, a gust of wind forced the incoming arrow off course, letting it fly and slam into the arena audience wall. Keiko stopped and stared.

"What the?! Wind? But you-" Keiko began before suddenly stepping back as Aya flash-stepped towards her, a fist ready to slam into her face. Keiko tilted her head back before feeling Aya's fist slam into her cheek and send her flying across the platform. Keiko rolled and slid, barely stopping before the edge of the platform. However, Keiko felt her cheek and felt it being almost cold as ice. Keiko looked up and stared at Aya to see her fists covered in ice and wind. "You can control more than just fire..."

Aya nodded with a small laugh.

"I can control all of the elements." Aya replied before jumping and slamming her fist into the floor, causing the floor to crack and wave towards Keiko. Vines began to sprout from the cracks in the platform, rushing at Keiko with no mercy in their speed. Keiko tried to jump over, but was caught in the vines, feeling them wrap around her legs and arms and slam her down against the platform floor. Keiko became immobilized. "Just stay put. I don't wanna kill you, Keiko."

Koto instantly jumped up onto the platform and began her ten-count, much to the distress of Keiko as she squirmed and pulled against the vines holding her down. In quick response, Aya sent a gust of wind over Keiko, freezing the vines to still her squirming.

"ONE!"

Keiko squirmed more, not wanting to give up to the ten-count or the vines holding her down.

"TWO!"

Keiko's mind began to scramble in anger and rage at her helplessness.

"THREE!"

Tasha and Shizuru screamed and shouted from the sidelines at Keiko to motivate her on.

"FOUR!"

Keiko's power began to weaken as she continue to pull and push her body against the vines.

"FIVE!"

Aya watched carefully at Keiko, prepared to fight back should she break free somehow.

"SIX!"

The thoughts of her own training ran through Keiko's mind, searching for answers as to how to be free.

"SEVEN!"

Keiko's anger grew furiously, causing her energy to emanate and grow beyond the bounds of the vines.

"EIGHT!"

Keiko's thoughts suddenly ran to Yusuke. She could just imagine his red face as he yelled and called her name in fear and encouragement. However, memories of her being helpless began to flood her mind. Keiko remembered all of her emotions that ran through her body as she would be left behind or left in the dark about Yusuke. Anger turned to pure rage within her body.

Enough.

"NI-!"

Suddenly, light exploded from Keiko's form, covering the arena. Everyone ducked and covered their eyes from the light, some screaming in visual pain. Wind pulsed through the air, centering around Keiko's position and pulsing out into the audience in waves. As the light died, the vines were broken and Keiko was free, but not as herself. Aya stared in wonderment.

Keiko stood on the platform, covered head to toe in a pink glow and essence. Her eyes were glowing a bright white as her form seemed to sway to the now gentle gusts of wind around her. Her feet were on the floor, grounded, but her energy floated high up above her and around her effortlessly. Silver shackles gently illuminated around her wrists and ankles, not connected to anything. However, her rage was clear, despite her face being covered in a pink hue. Koto stammered into her mic, utterly shocked.

"UNBELIEVABLE! Keiko seems to have drawn up her spirit energy to free herself from her viney prison and, oh boy, does she look angry!" Koto stammered out. Tasha stared in surprise.

"Those are.." Tasha muttered, staring at the shackles on Keiko's wrists before looking to the unconscious Micki. She then stifled a laugh. "Micki, you little copycat! You really did do everything Genkai did to Yusuke to Keiko!"

Tasha barely noticed a very small smile appear on Micki's lips in response before smiling herself and looking back to the fight. Shizuru, however, held to Tasha's shoulder.

"Tasha, what the hell are on Keiko's wrists and feet?" Shizuru asked, confused.

"Spirit cuffs." Lilly's voice sounded, appearing from the wall towards the group. "Genkai used them on Yusuke to train and focus his spirit energy. The longer you have them on, the stronger your energy will become. Think of them as constant weight-training. Looks like Micki stole Genkai's little trick and used them on Keiko."

"She ain't ready to release them yet, though.." Tasha added. "They just show now because her body is in spirit form."

"Spirit form?" Shizuru asked. Lilly sighed softly, not moving her eyes from the platform.

"Keiko's power is very unique. She is an energy stealer, yes, but piss her off enough and her body will suddenly turn into a form of the energy she last obtained: The Spirit Form. Being that the last touch of energy she gained was fire, her form mirrors flames." Lilly explained. "However, once her spirit form fades away, she'll lose that energy she gained."

Keiko let out a shadowy growl before charging at Aya at an incredible speed with a fist behind her, ready to slam into Aya. Aya gasped and flash-stepped back to defend herself and lessen Keiko's blow. Keiko's hand slammed into Aya's crossed arms, making both scream out as Keiko jumped back to one side of the platform and Aya slid to the other side, her wrists and arms burnt from the impact of Keiko's punch. Aya growled before shaking out her hands, making flames form over them, before shooting her hands out towards Keiko.

"EAT THIS!" Aya shouted, releasing a large fireball at Keiko. Keiko charged up a large, fiery arrow and shot straight in the middle of the fireball. As the two powers collided, another wave of light exploded into the arena. Once again, everyone covered their eyes and awaited the light to vanish.

As it did, everyone was able to see Keiko, back to normal, and Aya laying on the platform bruised and unconscious. Koto began her count.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE!"

Neither moved. The Yukimura team watched hopeful at Keiko as Team Xepher looked to Aya.

"SIX! SEVEN!"

Keiko soon opened her eyes and shook her head, sitting up and slowly standing. She wobbled a bit to regain her balance, but soon she was on her feet.

"EIGHT! NINE! TEN! THE WINNER, FROM TEAM YUKIMURA, KEIKO!" Koto announced. "TEAM YUKIMURA WINS THIS ROUND AND WILL ADVANCE TO THE SEMI-FINALS!"

Team Yukimura and Team Urameshi cheered in their own ways, happy to have won. However, Keiko walked over to Aya and knelt down to her body.

"Aya?" Keiko asked, exhaustion in her voice. Aya opened her eyes and chuckled.

"That.. was a good fight, Keiko.. Thanks." Aya said, holding up a thumbs up to her ex-opponent. Keiko smiled and took Aya's hand, helping her up. Keiko then brought Aya to her team, bowing slightly against her pain, and walked to her own team. Tasha and Shizuru helped Keiko down, congratulating her.

Suddenly, however, the speakers of the arena awoke.

"The Semi-finals will begin immediately following the exit of Team Xepher. The first round of the Semi-finals is Team Cirkus versus Team Yukimura."

Yusuke's face instantly went red.

"WHAT KIND OF BULLCRAP IS THAT?! YOU PULLED THIS SHIT AT THE DARK TOURNAMENT!" Yusuke's voice barked, causing the demons and apparitions around Team Urameshi to scoot further away.

"Our tournament council has no members from the previous Dark Tournament. The order of rounds will continue without pause or interruption or both teams will be disqualified." The speakers replied before shutting off. The audience was unsure whether or not to cheer for the bloodshed that was foreshadowed to happen or to shut their mouths to not anger Yusuke. Yusuke looked to Koenma's direction only to find himself and Kuwabara alone.

"What the hell?! Where'd he go?!" Yusuke asked, looking around everywhere for the prince of the spirit world.

Back with the Yukimura team, Tasha sighed.

"At least this isn't a surprise to us, but our healer is knocked out." Tasha verbally noted, gesturing to Yukina. Lilly let a small 'hmph' escape her breath before walking to Hiei and Yukina. Hiei put his hand on his sword as Lilly approached.

"I'd kill you first before killing her, Hiei. Now move." Lilly said coldly. Hiei kept his own cold glare at Lilly before stepping back. Lilly knelt by Yukina and unwrapped one of her arms, revealing the scars left from the past, and placed a hand on Yukina's chest, muttering in a demonic tongue.

"What is she doing?" Keiko asked, looking to Tasha.

"A shadow healing chant. She says 'The energy lost in the shadows shall be brought back to the light' which means that Yukina will regain her energy quicker." Tasha explained, pointing to Lilly's shadow. The girls looked to see Yukina's shadow quiver and melt against the ground as soft wisps of shadows floated up out of the ground around Yukina's body. Soon, Lilly stopped and stood, walking away and leaning against the arena wall again. Yukina's eyes slowly fluttered open, making the girls nearby sigh in relief.

"Yukina!" Botan exclaimed, hugging her blue-haired twin friend. Yukina smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm okay, guys, just like I said." Yukina said with a blush. The girls smiled as Lilly closed her eyes in a prideful gloom.

Suddenly, however, the doors of the opposite team's side opened, letting a cloud of smoke across the arena ground. Team Cirkus had arrived.

Keiko managed to bring Team Yukimura to the Semi-finals, but will they be strong enough to deal with their new opponents, Team Cirkus? Find out on the next episode of The Spirit Girls!


End file.
